Never too late to be a family
by XBecauseI'mBatmanX
Summary: A ThorxLoki family fic for GizzyMotto. Steve is the long lost child of two Gods. Warning: Mpreg, AU and Yaoi. Logic now makes no sense. Some StevexTony at the end.
1. Broken Promise

Hi everyone!~ This is a request for GizzyMotto. Sorry if it not so good. This is my first fanfic story. I love reading all these wonderful stories, but not writing them. I do not think I could get any of the characters right. So this is my bad attempt at writing.

**Warnings: Mpreg...mpreg everywhere.  
****Bad writing...bad writing everywhere.  
Alternative universe. I put that in there because I wish to give people a heads up the logic now makes no sense.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Broken Promise**

* * *

The god of mischief sighed tiredly. How many more times were he and his brother going to argue over such petty things? Shaking his head at the God of Thunder he fought the urge to turn and walk away. The blonde stopped mid-speech and scowled.

"Brother, are you even listening to me?"

Loki sighed but smiled quickly, reassuring his brother "Of course I am."

Thor frowned not convinced. "Brother, you need to learn that your actions have consequences."

Loki could not hold back his laughter. Who did his brother think he was? Well, wasn't that a stupid question. His brother thought he was a king. Thor's head was always held high to look down at others, even him. Being Thor's brother didn't change Thor's behavior towards him.

Thor's mood was turning sour by Loki's laughter, so much so, he had to stop. "I am sorry brother. I just think it hilarious that you of all people are giving advice on being responsible. The man who swings first and asks questions later." Loki was sure Thor could hear the venom in his voice.

"That is not true! I always have a plan of action." The blonde protested loudly.

At this Loki chose to roll his eyes. "Brother," Loki started out softly, "you go about destroying things constantly. You think you are victorious from petty battles that cause more damage than prevent." The slender man walked gracefully over to the older man smiling. "Your little gang of barbarians follow a mindless leader." The smile stayed as he stood face to face with him now, looking him in the eye he continued, speaking even softer now. "You are blinded by arrogance and ran by your emotions. You think you are strong, but you have no idea how easy you are to control." To add insult to injury he gently placed a hand on the side of his brothers face. Thor fumed with anger his jaw set, teeth clenching not even bothering to push the slender hand away. To anyone else it might have been a fearsome sight, but to him it was nothing. Despite all Thor's flaws he knew Thor would never actually hurt him, no matter how angry he made him.

Loki looked in those cerulean orbs and smirked. Thor had control over many things, but not Loki's silver tongue and he knew Thor hated it. Thor loved to be in control, but never had a way with words so naturally Loki always won these arguments. Making the blonde angry for not having control was a victory in Loki's eyes. Having knowingly won the battle Loki turned to walk away.

What happened shouldn't have happened, but because of the childish creature his brother was it did. With anger his brother suddenly grabbed him by the collar of his coat, preventing his exit. Before Loki could begin to protest Thor silenced him with a kiss. As soon as their lips met he felt a jolt. It was like lightning shooting through him and for a moment it stunned him. Just like Thor the kiss was demanding, controlling and extremely overpowering. Despite it all he found himself kissing back. The moment his lips moved against Thor's, Thor stilled, obviously shocked by his brother responding. Very quickly the blonde found himself continuing, this time, slowing the kiss, making it gentle. He placed his hands on the smaller mans hips, pulling him forward roughly. The action was enough to pull Loki out of his daze and yank back. Even in Thor's zoned out state his grip kept the other in place. Loki panted as he looked about confused. Thoughts raced through his head as he tried to pull away yet again.

"Stop." Thor demanded slightly out of breath. "Let me hold you a moment."

"No!" Loki spat. " I do not wish to be held by you!"

Thor frowned looking hurt. The look almost made Loki regret his words. His brother had only kissed him to silence him. The fact that he responded was obviously a shock to his brother. This kiss meant nothing. It made no sense pretending it did.

"Brother, I-"

"No."

"Brother. please."

The desperate pitch in Thor's voice both shocked and hurt him. Looking back in the blonde's eyes he saw the same confusion he was going through.

"Thor, think this through." He said as if talking to a child. " We were fighting a few moments ago. This is pent up aggression, nothing more."

"You cannot feel it, brother?"

Loki looked up. "What?"

"The spark. It feels like lightning running through me when our skin so much grazes." Thor responded rubbing his thumb over his brother's cheek gently and looking at him expectantly.

Loki shivered at the tingling sensation then shook his head looking at his brother a moment. "I do not feel a spark," before Thor could object he added softly "what I feel is much stronger."

That was all it took for his brother to be all smiles his foul mood quickly forgotten. With his superior strength he pulled him close burying his face in the younger's black locks. Slowly Loki ran a hand through the blonde's golden locks; a rare sign of affection from Loki.

"What do we do now?"

Thor pulled back. "What do you mean?"

"Where do we go from here? This is never going to work. You know this."

Smiling, his brother took his hand and kissed his palm. "Do not worry. We will figure this out together and I promise to handle anything that may come our way."

Loki shook his head non-believing . "Like father?"

"Like father." Thor promised.

Looking back Loki knew it was stupid to believe him.

* * *

A month. They had spent a moment in pure sexual and happy bliss. It was fantastic. Every moment alone was a moment they spent touching one another. He had had many lovers, but none quite like Thor. And that is why all good things must come to an end. Thor was a great lover and could be kind, caring and gentle. But in the end it was still Thor which meant he was also cruel, arrogant and stubborn. He had been a fool to think sex would make his brother look at him as an equal. If anything, it had made things worse. He became more demanding and expectant of Loki. It was making things more stressful for the mischief maker. The fool even went as far as to still kisses in public. They were brothers and if father found out they were doomed. So Loki took it upon himself to end it before things got out of control.

Weeks passed and Loki avoided his brother like a plague. With magic it was simple. He could tell when Thor was coming and even get away as quickly, but his brother was persistent and a damn good hunter. He would track him to the ends of this world and the next. Sighing, Loki knew he was going to slip soon and get caught. Quite recently he had been tired. Usually he could keep his magic up for more than a couple months, but he was already tired. He blamed it all on his raging emotions. One moment he would feel upset then the next happy and then suddenly furious. It was all his brother's fault. He ranked his hands through his hair, grabbing it and slightly tugging. This was so frustrating!

Sighing he continued to walk. A walk outside usually helped him clear his thoughts. This walk however was just earning him odd looks from others passing by. He couldn't blame them. His face must have been a sight, he thought laughing a little. From anger to amusement to sadness and all in a couple minutes.

"Brother!" A booming voice sounded from behind making the smaller God jump startled. Before he could disappear two strong arms wrapped around him tightly (probably earning him more strange stares). The oblivious blonde continued to hold him longer than necessary while nuzzling into the crook of his neck. He could hear his brother inhale his scent. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing. He really shouldn't let this continue. Reluctantly he disappeared barely making it to the back to his room.

Thor stood alone and upset, his arms still open from hugging Loki. His brother had been acting strange in avoiding him. He lowered his arms to his sides clenching his fists. He did not like how Loki was running from him. Was he not happy being with him? Whatever the reason Thor hated it. Even if it took years Thor promised himself would find out why and if Loki kept up his disappearing act it seemed it would actually in fact take years.

Thor sighed and went back on his quest for his brother.

* * *

Loki paced his room frantically, his arms behind his back.

What was wrong with him? Why didn't he sense him coming? His magic was fading and recently becoming less and less reliable. There was only one time where his magic only worked at half capacity and he refused to believe it. It was impossible. It just couldn't happened.

When he started to shake he sat on his bed.

_NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!_

He sat until he calmed and built up the nerve. Swallowing hard he moved his hand, placing his palm over his abdomen. With his eyes closed he took a calming breath and waited. A moment later he felt a tiny flutter against his hand.

_ A heartbeat_.

He was with child again.

His brother's child.

Lovely.

He didn't want this. It was Thor's child. Thor was an over grown puppy not fit to take care of an infant. If Thor would even want the child. All his children come out as monsters; extra limbs and eyes. Loki shuttered. This child would be just like the rest if not worse as punishment for his sin of sleeping with his own brother.

His panic was brought to a screeching halt as he heard a loud bang upon his door.

"Brother! I know you are in there! I am coming in. Please, do not run. I wish to speak with you."

The door then splintered and broke in half, Thor then walked in casually. Seeing his brother's distressed face made him stop.

"Loki?" He walked to his brothers side. "What is wrong?" He knelled. "Is is something I have done? Please tell me."

Loki looked at Thor and noticed the man's eyes held actual worry. The raven haired man opened his mouth to assure his brother all was well but ended up letting out a chocked sob. The tears rolled freely after that. Thor pulled his brother into his arms.

"Loki, what is wrong? Please tell me. It hurts to see you like this."

"I," The smaller God took a deep breath fighting back another sob, "I am with child, Thor."

Thor stilled. Loki sniffled and pulled back to look at his brother. "T-thor?" He asked worried.

Thor looked his brother in his eyes. "You have not laid with another, correct?"

Loki scowled, a little offended. "Oh course not! I do not just sleep with whoever seems pleasing to the eyes Thor. I am not like you." He spat.

Thor ignored the comment all together and hugged his brother tightly. "This...this is fantastic!"

"No Thor, this is terrible! Father will know if he does not already! We will be punished."

"Did I not say I would handle father?"

"Yes, but-"

"No. Do not worry about him. Do not mention him and ruin this moment for me."

Loki stared at his brother. " You do realize that the child may not come out right? There is a high chance because of our relation he will be a monster." Loki looked down.

Thor laughed loudly. "I would not have it any other way."

Loki looked up.

"The child of the God of Thunder and the God of Mischief has to be a little monster." He placed a hand on his brother's cheek. "No matter what I will love it. It is something that we created. I will be a proud father regardless of it's appearance."

That was the moment Loki knew he was in love with Thor. The man had his faults no doubt, but for every flaw there was something about him that made up for it. So instead of fighting it any longer he leaned forward and kissed his brother. For once he would let himself be happy and damn the consequences.

* * *

The months that followed were peaceful and glorious. Every time Thor saw his brother he would shoot him a knowing smile. The kingdom knew of his new pregnancy they just did not know the father. His father and mother had found out after he started to show. Odin gave a speech about dishonoring himself by not being wed first. He knew the speech by heart he had heard it so many times. When asked who the father was he had merely shrugged. It was the first time he had told his parents he had no clue. His father had narrowed his eyes in suspicion but did not say a word. Loki considered himself victorious for having tricked his father.

Some nights Thor would sneak into his room and lay with him. He would wrap his strong arms around him and rub his ever growing belly. That night however Thor came bearing a gift.

"Why must I keep my eyes closed?"

"I have a surprise. Hold out your hand."

Sighing he did as he was told. A moment later he felt a small, cold object placed in his hand.

"Open your eyes."

Slowly Loki opened his eyes to look down at his hand. A thick metal chain sat in the palm of his hand. At the end was a blue orb. Loki ran his thumb over the orb and watched it shine.

"Is this..."

"Stardust," Thor finished for his brother.

"But how did you acquire this?" He held it close to him. "It is almost impossible to find."

Thor smiled proudly. "I have my ways."

"Is this why you were away for the past three days?"

Thor nodded, "I wanted a very special gift for our child. Something that would suit it. Our child will be one of a kind. I wanted something as rare and precious at it"

Loki rolled his eyes. "You can be so precious sometimes."

Thor frowned, "I am?"

Loki laughed and placed the necklace in his pocket.

"Do you know the tales of the stardust?"

Thor nodded. "It is powerful."

Loki raised a brow, "That is all you know about it?"

Thor nodded.

"Star dust is said to have special healing powers as well. Though I do not know if it is true. I have never read actual documentation of it being tested only theories."

Thor just smiled and walked over to capture his brother in a inescapable hug. Loki still tried to push him away though.

"You are so smart brother."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Yes I am a genius. Now go before they suspect you. You have been here far too long."

Thor groaned nuzzling into his brothers neck. "I do not wish to go."

Loki smiled despite himself. "Leave Thor." He kissed his cheek. "You will see us tomorrow at breakfast."

Thor hugged his brother one more time before letting go. "Very well. May you both sleep well."

Reluctantly, he turned and left leaving Loki standing there smiling. A small kick made him look down.

"It would seem someone already misses their father." He rubbed his stomach as he sat down on the bed. "I am just glad to feel you kick. My other children were much more lively. You seem to be too still."

The child gave another kick. Loki smiled. "I think it might be time for bed, little one."

Crawling under his blankets he imagined what the child would look like.

_He let himself drift to sleep and imagine the perfect family. It would look like Thor, if it was male with tan skin, golden locks and blue eyes. He wanted a girl that looked like him though if he was being honest with himself. That was the good thing about dreaming because in his dream he could have both. Some moments in the dream he would be lifting his son and the next moment he would be brushing his daughters hair. The dream continued with the family sitting outside on one of Asgard's country sides. The grass was soft and the air smelled sweet. Thor was making faces causing the child giggle. Loki would sit and smile as he watched. As soon as small God was content the happy image would suddenly disappear. The once splendid image was replaced by a vast valley of snow and ice. Loki stood quickly and looked around frantically the harsh winds blowing him back._

_"Thor!" He would scream over and over._

_Thor would not respond instead he could hear an infant crying. He ran in the direction of his child's cries not knowing or seeing where he was going. When he reached the crying he was greeted by Odin. The All Father carried the screaming bundle in the crook of his arm wrapped in a blue clothe. The child could not be seen._

_"Father,Give the child to me. Give me my child."_

_Odin shook his head. "The child does not live Loki. I am sorry."_

_"You lie! I can hear it! Give it to me!"_

_Odin narrowed his eyes before sighing. "It will die eventually. It is not meant for this world."_

_"I do not understand. Father please." Loki held out his arms for his child._

_Odin lifted the bundle in the air by the edges of the clothe. Loki could see the child squirming; it's cries becoming more frantic as Odin held it higher._

_"Father no!"_

_Before Loki could react his father let go_

Loki woke with a startle his breathing heavy. Instinctively, he held his stomach. He felt a gentle kick and he calmed himself. Laying on the bed he stayed awake just counting the moments that passed until he saw Thor again.

* * *

He had not seen his brother in days. Thor had been sent away on another quest by father and Loki had not been able to tell Thor of his worries. The only thing he had been able to do was hug his brother before he left. Thor held on longer than necessary probably adding to their father's suspicion. He would have to talk to him later about it later.

Since that night he had been having the same dream. Every night he would wake in a panic only to be calmed by a gentle kick. The dream was getting to him. He was not himself. Usually he would stand tall and hide his weariness, but as of recently he was slouching and falling asleep during his father's meetings. His father would never yell at him though; he only looked on worried.

When Thor finally came back it was late in the night. He brushed Loki's hair out of his face and smiled. Loki opened his eyes and smiled back.

"There you are."

Thor chuckled, "I was not hiding, brother."

"I am aware." Loki sat up.

"You look terrible."

"Why thank you."

Thor frowned, "You have not been sleeping." Thor stroked his hair.

Loki nodded, "I have been having nightmares."

"Would you like to speak of them?"

He shook his head no. "Just stay and hold me for a while."

Thor nodded and did as he was told eventually it was time for him to depart.

"No," Loki grabbed his arm. " Stay the night."

"You know I cannot."

"Please, just this once."

Thor looked at his brother worried and nodded quietly. He wrapped his arms tightly around his brother and closed his eyes.

The night went on in silence. Loki thought he might get a good nights rest finally. Of course that was not the case. Fate had a way of messing with him. In the middle of the night the small God woke to a searing pain. Thor was awakened by a stirring Loki.

"Brother?"

Loki groaned in pain, rolling from side to side "Thor," he gasped, "it is time."

Thor blinked once...then twice...then jumped out of bed.

"What do I do?"

"Help me undress and hold my hand. Calm yourself Thor this is not my first child."

Thor nodded and helped his brother. He knelled and held his brother's hand.

"Brother I wish to do more. Tell me what to do."

Loki panted looking at his brother a moment. "A-alright. I need you to pull Thor and be _very_ gentle. Do you understand?"

After countless minutes of screaming and pushing the deed was finally done. Panting heavily he looked at his brother at the end of the bed. He held a extremely small infant in the palm of his hand. Loki sat up painfully.

"It is a boy," Thor said quietly "and he is perfect."

He handed the small infant to Loki. Loki took him eagerly and smiled. The child had pale almost porcelain skin. Loki looked over the infant. Light blonde hair covered his head. His eyes were closed leaving Loki to wonder their color. It did not matter though. The child was perfect; small but perfect. He was everything Loki could have hoped for. He was also... very quiet.

Loki started to panic. He looked closely the child's tiny chest; it was not moving.

"Thor, quickly! In my jacket. The stone of stardust, quickly."

Thor took off and did as Loki commanded. Loki patted the infants back and made sure all his passage ways were cleared; nothing seemed to be working.

Loki held the child closely. "No no no no. Please don't, please."

Thor, after what seemed like forever handed him the stone. It was time to test out the theory. Carefully he placed the stone on the infants chest and looked on hopefully. Thor stood beside him waiting, the stress on his face obvious. A moment passed then another making the room deathly quiet. Loki swallowed thickly fighting back his fresh tears. Thor placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him before looking away to hide his own tears. Loki placed a hand on his brothers and looked at him.

"Thor," he said quietly. "Thor, look at me."

Thor looked at his brother. Those teary blue eyes tore at Loki's heart.

"It is alright. Things like this, " he swallowed again "happen."

Thor shook his head. "There had to something we could have done."

"Do not blame yourself! There is nothing we could-"

The squirming infant in Loki's lap silenced him. A second later a tiny cough followed. The two Gods looked down to see the stone shinning brightly. Loki lifted the child closer to them. The little coughs subsided and tiny eyes fluttered open. Loki gasped. They were blue, but they were a blue he had never seen before; such a soft and light color.

"He lives!" Thor boomed raising his fists in the air.

Loki smiled down the child who in turn looked up at him and won Loki's heart with a smile.

* * *

That morning the kingdom was in awe of the small babe. The small boy won the hearts of all who saw him. Loki blamed all this adoration on the eyes. They were so wide and innocent plus their color was something to behold. The two brothers walked to their father's throne room. His father stood looking at the child with a somewhat shocked expression.

"He lives?" His father asked.

Loki frowned; Thor did as well.

"Leave, everyone leave me with my sons."

The room was cleared almost in an instant. Loki held his child closer as the All father made his way down to them.

"How is this possible?"

Thor stepped in front of Loki. "What do you mean? You knew of the child's fate?"

Odin nodded. "I knew he would not survive the birthing process. Death was his fate. What keeps him alive?"

Loki held him closer. "Thor's gift."

Odin looked at Thor. "Explain."

"I found the babe a stone of stardust. It is what saved his life."

Odin's gaze made it's way to Loki. "It will not work for long. The babe's fate is death. Loki, "He shook his head looking sadden by it's fate, "I am sorry."

Loki shook his head. "You cannot possibly know such a thing."

"I do Loki. This child is not meant for this world, by prolonging the inevitable you are tempting fate."

His child was suddenly gone. Odin now held him close. The infant looked up at him in wonder not fear as he reached for him.

Thor reached for the babe. "Father, give brother back his child you are upsetting him."

"Apparently, I am upsetting you as well. How long did you think you could hide this? Both my sons bearing a child together. You think me so blind as to not know. "

Thor stood his ground. "No father I would never think you blind just not understanding. We fear what you might do that is why we have hid it from you."

"My sons,you have nothing to fear from me. I only do what is best for you." He looked at Loki. "I hope you will remember that."

Loki looked back as his father shaking his head; he knew what was coming. "Father no! Give him to me." Loki had never begged for a single thing in his life, but when it came to his child he did not have to think twice.

Odin seemed hurt by his child's distress, but it did not stop him from turning and quietly disappearing.

* * *

**I know the grammar is probably not the best in this. If I need a Beta please tell me. If there is a simple mistake please point it out. Most of this was written at one in the morning so I am sorry if it is not very good. To me it feels sorta rushed because I was getting this done for a friend and I kept her waiting long enough. **

**Anyways, thank you for reading.**

**Reviews to continue are much appreciated.**

**Thanks again and be safe guys.**


	2. Broken Promise Part Two

**Hello again! This is mostly Steve's point of view. Sorry Loki and Thor fans but it needed to be done. Loki will be back come next chapter. Pinkie promise. **

******Warnings: Mpreg...mpreg everywhere.  
****Bad writing...bad writing everywhere.  
Alternative universe. I put that in there because I wish to give people a heads up the logic now makes no sense.**

* * *

**Review responses.**

* * *

**nefichan: You got it!**

**Loki Laufeyson: -hugs- It get's...worse**

**Alphawolf0226: Bad Odin! Very bad! -waves finger and sprays him with water- Oh and here's another chapter.**

**Nyx de Medici: Thank you and yes you may.  
**

**Rowann: I am glad you are happy with it and thank you for your response.**

**GizztMotto: Me too.**

**GizzyMotto: No prob! I am glad you like it.**

**Uncloudedeyesofgreen: Thank you and I shall.**

**skydancer2ooo:True you never know what that man is thinking and I hope this is soon enough for you.  
**

**janet1982: Thank you! And here you are.**

**Michelletwilightfan09: Thank you so much! I did not expect my first review to make me feel so happy. Thank you so much for your support.  
**

* * *

Odin held the child close trying to stop it from squirming.

"Child, be still."

The baby became suddenly still causing the All father to look down at the bundle. The babe blinked looking up at him; it was enough to make Odin smile slightly. The All Father made his way down the bifrost bridge to the gate keeper.

"Heimdall, " Odin nodded, greeting the gatekeeper.

"My King," Heimdall nodded back.

"I have a request." Odin sighed looking at the small child nestled in the crook of his arm. "No doubt you have seen him."

Heimdall nodded, "I have. Your first actual grandchild and it is sickly" He hung his head in pity and sorrow, "I am sorry, my King."

"The stone keeps him alive," Odin said, sighing as he looked at the infant again.

"I am surprised your son found such an object."

"Yes," a smile spread across his face, "Leave to Thor to find to undetectable." His smile fell as he composed himself. "Open the gate to Midgard."

Never one to question his king he opened the door to Earth. Odin held the child in front of him.

"Forgive me for my cruelty," he said to the child, " If I were as merciful as I preach I would end your suffering."

The child looked up at his grandfather listening intently; Odin smiled and gently placed the infant through the portal.

"Do not let Loki know what I have done. He and Thor will grieve greatly, but not as much if they would have continued to live in a fantasy where the child would end up living."

Heimdall looked at the portal a moment before nodding. "Yes, my king."

* * *

"Don't touch me!"

"Loki, please understand." Thor followed his brother quickly.

"No!" Loki turned abruptly, "You have failed me! You promised you would make sure father would not interfere and you lied; now, my child is gone!"

"He was mine as well brother! I am just as upset as you are."

"You Lie, you do not care! If you cared you would have stopped father. You just let him walk away!"

"What do you wish me to do brother? I did not know he would do such a thing."

"But, you should have stopped him when he tried. You lied to me and that is all. I do not need to stand here and hear you beg for my forgiveness; you are never going to get it."

Thor frowned hurt by his brother's words. "You just need time. Time will heal your grief."

"No Thor, time will not heal my grief," he turned away from his brother walking quickly, "but I know what will"

And that is when Loki's mischief making took a turn for the worse.

* * *

**Brooklyn****. Early 1940's**

Steve Rogers was use to having it rough. From birth he was a very sickly child. His mother had countless doctor bills to prove it. Stephanie Rogers was a very small and sweet woman; always so positive and looking to the bright side. She had nursed the poor boy back to health several times. He could remember so many nights of her sitting beside his bed and hiding her tears because she thought he wouldn't make it through the night. Bucky (his childhood friend) said he was just too stubborn to give up which was kind of true. He never gave up; he liked to think he got that from his mother. The woman was strong and brave always refusing to give in and that made Steve admire her. Like Steve, she was also very sickly. It made Steve think that maybe it ran in the family. After the recent death of his father his mother had fallen ill yet again. Steve was hopeful she would bounce back like she always did, but unfortunately she was doing more worse every day. Steve was working three jobs to be able to afford her medicine and pay rent. Bucky, (who loved his mom just as much as he did) also helped him. He couldn't do much to help, but his little offerings of bread and vegetables meant the world to Steven.

Yet, no matter how hard they tried it seemed fate had a different plan. Stephanie Rogers passed late one night. She held her son's fragile hand and with her last breaths told him a story he just couldn't believe.

_"Steven," she placed a gentle hand on her son's face "I have to tell you something. I cannot die in peace having you not know."_

_Steve put a hand over his mothers and listened carefully. His mother's eyes filled with tears as she confessed._

_"I did not give birth to you." She looked away to compose herself, "Your father found you all alone. We did not love you any less," She squeezed his hand tighter, "You must understand that."_

_Steve nodded. "I do. It doesn't matter to me if we aren't related by blood. the thought that you could love me less would never occur to me. Not after all you've done for me," He shook his head, "Mamma I could care less just please, stay with me. You need to hang on longer. I know I am being selfish because you are in a lot of pain, but I can fix it! If I work hard enough I can help make you better."_

_She smiled. "Always such a good boy." She dropped her hand from her face to the stone that dangled from his neck, she pointed but did not touch it. "We found that with you wrapped around your neck. You were also tangled in one of the most extraordinary blankets I have ever seen." She blinked lost in thought. "You were so tiny. I wish I could see what your children would look like."_

_"Mamma don't think that way." Steve grabbed her hand. "You always bounce back from things like this; just like me."_

_"Steven." She smiled at her son's innocent hope, " I have to go. "_

_He held her hand tightly as she closed her eyes and drifted into what looked like a peaceful sleep. Ever the good friend; Bucky showed up just in time to help Steve through his panic attack._

* * *

Shortly after the passing of Steve's mother, Bucky had joined the army. Steve tried to follow, but was denied the chance to prove himself. The young artist always felt a fire within him. He could be so much more is just given the chance. Steve knew he wasn't the strongest, (hell, without his stone it was a struggle to breathe) but it wasn't until he was denied something he wanted that he started to lose hope.

He never gave up hope though and stayed optimistic and finally was rewarded for it. Steven's hope was brought back full force when he was given the chance to participate in the super soldier project. It was hard work. He had to train hard and he wasn't allowed to wear his stone so everything thing became extra difficult. He didn't know what it was, but for some reason whenever he wore it it gave him a burst of energy and helped him breathe better. Without his necklace he felt drained. The only thing that kept him going through training was the fire burning within him. The young artist had always had what seemed like a hidden strength within that some days made him believe he could take on the world. Throughout his training his hidden fire always gave him an extra push and every time he thought of helping others and stopping those bullies it just burned brighter. At the end of the day he felt like he was dying, but it was worth it.

* * *

Steve is hooked into a device he knows is going to hurt, but as usual he puts on a brave face. They tell him he cannot wear his stone, but it is nothing he didn't expect anyway. He knows it is going to be okay. There is just something that let's him know he shouldn't fear this. He holds his head up high. The more he is hooked up in the machine the more the fire within him seems to burn. Something was about to come to the surface and Steve knows it is not the machine's doing.

The machine is closed and the small man takes a calming breath. It burns and Steven can't help but screaming. They go to stop the machine but it is too late. The fire within him had pushed to the surface. He can feel the strength' the power and he is not use to it. When they open the door, he stumbles. Howard and the other scientists catch him. Steven is delirious and can't understand what has happened. The others look at him in awe and begin to clap. Only he and Howard are the only ones taken off guard by the sudden applaud. Howard knows the project had not worked and had not even been completed. The genius looks at the artist in a mixture of shock and confusion. Steve can only shrug. He has no idea what happened either.

* * *

Even though he no longer needs it, he still wears his stone. He feels some sort of attachment to it. It would feel like ignoring a friend if he decided not to wear it. So he keeps it around his neck and neatly tucked in his suit. The only person who has ever seen it besides Bucky is Howard. It's surprising that he would show it to Howard and not Peggy, but to tell the truth he didn't want anyone to see it. Howard had seen it by accident. The two were hunched over a map plotting their next move when unbeknownst to Steve it slipped out of his shirt. Howard stopped talking instantly and looked at the stone memorized.

After that moment he had to tell the man where he had got it.

"You have the stone, but where is the blanket?"

"What?" Steve blinked, looking at his friend.

"She said she found you wrapped in a beautiful blanket. Maybe that could hold some answers as to where you are from. She said it was the most beautiful blanket she had ever seen. If that is true it must be unique."

Steve blinked. He had never thought of that before. He hadn't even searched for it after his mother passed. Nodding, he smiled.

"That's a swell idea," Steve said thinking it over," I might have it in my mother's old things."

Howard nodded. "Kid, you send it my way and I will have it analyzed in a jiffy. You'll be shakin' hands with your biological Ma and Pa in no time."

Steve just chuckled. "You don't have to do that. I don't even know if I really want to meet them."

Howard shrugged. "Can't say I really blame you. I would be salty if they up and dumped me too."

Steve frowned. "Well, I never thought of it that way."

Howard raised a slender brow. "What did you think if not that they abandoned you."

He shrugged. "Maybe they just couldn't take care of me. I was a really sick child."

Howard just sighed and patted his shoulder. " Always lookin' to the bright side."

* * *

He closed his eyes relaxing as he drifted deeper into the dark abyss. If Steve had any regrets it was that his stone was going down with him. The poor necklace shined the brightest it ever had making it look like it was working hard to keep the captain alive. Steve knew it was silly, but he felt like he owed the thing at least a thank you for keeping him alive all these years. Maybe if he had left it at the base someone who needed it could have used it or Howard could have analyzed it and created an all healing medicine. There was no use in dwelling on it now; it was in the past.

He had become Captain America to save people and he had did just that. It was sad that his life had to end to do it, but he wouldn't complain about it. He was a soldier and this was his duty; to protect the weak and stand up for what is right.

A smile graced the Captain's lips. It was peaceful and content. Only when the stone stopped shinning did Steve open his eyes.

The captain blinked. Did it know he was ready to die? Did it give up because Steve had?

He had little time to dwell on the reasons why because a sudden wave of weariness over took him. He struggled to stay awake; his eyes opening and closing. As his eyes drifted shut for one last time he could have sworn that his hands were turning blue, yet he did not feel numb.

* * *

They said he was frozen for over seventy years. They said he was in a deep slumber and somehow he had been preserved. They said a lot of things and they said them slowly; like he was not going to be able to comprehend it. The only person who talked to him as if he was another person and didn't sugar coat it was Howard's son. He still couldn't believe Howard had had a child and was sadden he had missed out on it, but at the same time he was happy the genius went on after his 'death'.

Howard's son looked a lot like Howard. His son might have had things in common with his father, but he was a completely different person. They had similar traits, but it ended there. Tony was his son's name and he hated it when the captain called him Mr. Stark.

"I am not Mr. Stark. Mr. Stark was my father. Please, call me Tony," The genius said for what he thought was the hundredth time.

Steve's face redden with embarrassment "I'm sorry. I forgot." He rubbed the back of his neck. "So..Mr.-" He stopped at the smaller man's raised brow, "I mean, Tony. Why did they bring you in exactly."

The genius sighed crossing his arms thinking of a way to word his answer. "Well, to tell you the truth I was asked to come here in case you had a spazz attack."

"A what?"

"You freaked out."

Steve blinked and Tony continued. "Waking up in a strange place tends to make people crazy. Having a familiar face might help."

"What do you mean?"

Tony chuckled humorlessly. "Come on Cap'; don't play dumb. I look like my dad."

Steve looked at the genius, "Not really."

That surprised Tony. "Really?"

"Well, you look similar, but other than that I would have never thought you to be Howard."

The billionaire looked please by this. "Ya know what Cap;I don't care what other people say. I think you are an okay guy." He patted the Captain's shoulder.

Steve blinked. "People say bad things about me?"

Tony chuckled shaking his head. "It was a joke..." He looked at the blonde. "Oh come on; don't look at me like I killed your puppy."

Steve looked at him. "I don't have a dog."

Tony sighed. "I really got my work cut out for me."

* * *

Director Fury said they were establishing a 'team'. Tony said it was code for "shit's about to go down". Mr. Banner said what Tony meant to say was "something bad was about to happen". He didn't know why Tony talked in code around him. Maybe the genius got a kick out of it? Anyway, their team was assembled. They had an odd group of heroes. There was an assassin: Miss Natasha Romanoff, an archer: Mr Barton, Whatever Mr. Banner was,( he didn't quite understand it yet) Iron man: Tony Stark and finally Thor. The man said he was a God, but Steve begged to differ. He was a strong man no doubt, but a God? Steve found it hard to believe.

Thor was always happy and like him he was trying to figure out how this world worked. He had come to Earth because he was trying to stop his brother. Whenever Thor talked of his brother his eyes would fill with sadness, making him look older than he seemed. He said his brother planned to use the tesseract. Steve shuttered. It was a God awful thing he wished that had remained in the bottom of the ocean. Thor's brother, Steve had later learned was named Loki, was planning on using it for his own evil gain. Whatever that gain was was a mystery.

So they trained. Fury said they needed to be ready for this new threat so every day they trained for a number of hours. Every time they trained a partner was chosen at random for them. His first time fighting Thor had been exhausting for the both of them. Both had refused to give up. Thor smiled covered in sweat and dirt and got a better grip on his hammer. Steve could see Thor thought this was fun and he had to agree with him. He didn't know why, but it all seemed playful when he fought Thor. Thor would laugh while swinging his hammer into Steve's side and Steve would giggled before hitting him over the head with his shield. Tony said they were both sadists that enjoyed pain. Then he recommended S&M. When Steve asked him what that was Tony said he gladly show him. That earned the genius several whacks upside the head and and jab in the gut from Miss Romanoff. "Don't you dare taint him," She had warned, leaving Steve red in the face and confused.

Their little group was small and dysfunctional, but he liked it that way. It seemed everyone on their team had some sort of issue; be it fears or just a bad past. Steve thought that brought them closer. They each had someone to talk to that would understand them in some way. Clint talked to Phil or Natasha, Tony talked to him and Bruce and he had no idea why, but Thor talked to only him about things. Most of the time it was about his brother and how he missed the small God. Steve felt bad for the both of them. Thor was trying his best to make things between them right and always failing. Loki was tired of Thor not understanding where he was coming from. He felt bad for the two brothers. From what Steve had seen brothers were supposed to be best friends. Thor and Loki seemed like enemies. Steve had no idea what started all the chaos between them. Thor wouldn't tell him that part and Steve could understand it. There were just some things you didn't share with people. When Thor would ask questions about Steve, Steve would answer honestly and the best he could. After Thor talked about his past he would want to be cheered up by one of Steve's 'Tales of mischief' as Thor called it. Thor liked to hear old stories about him and Bucky and Steve was always happy to tell him. Steve rarely talked about his life unless asked to. He didn't want himself to be the center of attention especially when someone was trying to talk to them about their feelings.

Thor smiled. "Thank you, friend Steve."

Steve smiled. "It's not a problem. I am always happy to listen."

Thor gave his signature broad grin and slapped a hand on Steve's back. The tall God blinked as something shiny caught his eye. "Friend Steve, is that a chain around your neck?"

Steve blinked. "Oh, um yeah." He smiled sheepishly. "It's like a necklace. It means a lot to me."

Thor frowned. "Why would a woman's neck piece mean so much to you? Was is your mothers?"

Steve shook his head. "No, it has always been mine." He rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed to be the center of attention. "Ya see the person who raised me was my mother, but not my real one. My real parents left me with this and a blanket." He shrugged.

Thor looked devastated by this. "Why would anyone leave their child?"

Steve smiled. "I don't blame them. I was a very sick kid. They probably just couldn't take care of me."

"May I see it?"

Steve blinked before understanding. "Oh yeah I don't mind if you see my necklace."

Steve started to tug the chain out of his shirt.

"Steeeeve!"

The Captain and God jumped startled.

"It would seem the Man of iron is in need of your assistance."

Steve and Thor made their way to where the S.O.S for Steve was coming from. Tony was on the floor reaching underneath the couch.

"Lift it." He ordered, while moving his hand blindly trying to feel for something.

Steve frowned. "Tony, what have I told you about asking?"

Tony sighed. "Please lift the couch?"

Steve smiled satisfied and lifted it for the man. Tony smiled and grabbed what he was after. "There we are." he held a small metal bolt up to the light. "Thanks spangles."

Steve sighed at the nickname and sat the couch down. Thor chuckled.

The genius looked at Thor. "Sorry Goldie Locks I gotta borrow Steve real quick. Come on Cap; I need you to lift things." He motioned for him to follow.

The captain just sighed and looked to Thor. "Sorry about him, we can continue our chat later."

Thor smiled. "Do not worry Captain, I understand how he can be."

Steve gave Thor a smile and a nod before following quickly after Tony.

"What did you need me to lift?" Steve asked catching up with Tony to his lab.

Tony turned and looked at the captain confused for a moment. "Oh yeah! I need you to lift...that thing." He pointed to a piece of sheet metal in the corner of the lab. Steve nodded doing as he requested and bringing it over to him.

"What are you working on anyway," He asked curious.

Tony smiled, shrugging a little. "Just stuff."

Steve frowned, but nodded looking past Tony. He noticed something round and shiny on his work desk. "Hey...is that my shield?" Steve walked over quickly. Tony followed trying to get ahead of him.

"Yes, but you should know I didn't do anything bad. And I am not finished yet."

Steve looked down at his shield. He blinked looking it over. Tony stood beside him waiting to see his reaction seeming guilty and anxious.

"You cleaned it and...repainted it?"

Tony nodded. "Yep! That is non-chip bullet proof paint. Nothing's gonna ruin this paint job." The genius said proudly.

"Who needs bullet proof paint?"

Tony smirked. "Your shield did."

Steve smiled and let his hand graze across the shield fondly. "Thank you. This means a lot to me. It's nice to see someone besides me take care of my shield."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I could kind of tell you were pretty attached to the thing so I decided to fix it." He shrugged. "No biggie. It actually got on my nerves seeing it like that so it was more for me than it was for you."

The artist smiled. "No matter what the reason, thank you for doing it."

The billionaire just shrugged looking away nonchalantly. "You gonna help me lift things or what?"

Steve gave a smile and a small nod. "I would love to help."

* * *

The team had settled into a routine. They would do whatever they wanted, but would always eat dinner together. It was odd, but then again what wasn't odd about them? Tonight it was Tony's turn to pick where they ate and of course he chose takeout. He liked to watched Steve struggle with the chopsticks. The forks would conveniently disappear whenever they ordered takeout. The poor man would sit trying to figure it out for five or ten minutes before Tony would actually jump into help him. Tony was in the middle of placing the chopsticks in his hand when Steve just happen to look over at Thor eating.

"Where did you get that?" Steve asked pointing to the fork in Thor's hand.

Thor swallowed his food. "I went to use the washroom. When I opened the movable place where the soap dwells I found a large amount of them."

Steve slowly looked over to the small brunette that was still holding onto his hand. Tony smiled sheepishly. "That could have been anybody. Why doesn't anyone ever blame Clint?"

The archer glared from across the table and opened his mouth to retort but was silence by a sudden shake of the building. The team jumped up instantly, ready for a fight.

"Jarvis." Tony said holding onto Steve's arm for balance. "What's going on?"

"_It would seem there is a mad mad wreaking havoc, Sir." _

"Display image!" He ordered.

A screen of downtown appeared. As the artificial intelligence stated there was in fact a mad man destroying the city.

"Loki!" Thor shouted at the screen.

"Alright guys." Tony shouted. "It's show time! Spangles, help me to the lab!"

* * *

After the team quickly suited up they quickly made their way to the mad man. They had trained long and hard to fight just this one man, but could Thor really do it? Steve looked as the God held onto his hammer tightly, shifting it in his grip. Steve's worried look caught his eye so he gave him a reassuring smile.

They approached the man from behind walking up to him slowly. As the chosen leader of the group Steve thought he should be the one to speak. He was going to give the man a chance to surrender and try to avoid harming Thor's brother, but when the man turned he was speechless. The pain in the Raven haired man's eyes was just unbearable. He looked upon all of them with little surprise and glared at Thor. Then his eyes ranked across each member of the team individually before settling on him. He stared a moment before his eyes narrowed angrily. Giving a vicious scowl the small God charged at the good captain

* * *

**Hello all people who are still with me and reading. Sorry for the bad grammar and punctuation...Thank you for reading and remember to be safe guys.**


	3. Lost but now found

**Hello again! Thank you all so much for reviewing and adding to your favorites and alerts. You guys made me so happy. :D I am sorry this took so long. My internet had a spazz attack. Most of this was written in one night so sorry if it is not that good.**

**Warning: Yaoi. Past Mpreg. A.U**

**Do not own avengers of any characters :I**

* * *

Loki started leveling this sad excuse for a city the moment he stepped foot on this god forsaken planet. Why? Because he knew Thor liked it here. This was only the beginning of his brother's suffering. He would take away everything his brother cared about until he only saw Loki. This was his brother's punishment for making eyes at that foul mortal. The idiot had been banished from Asgard to learn a lesson and instead fell in love with a human. Meanwhile, Loki was in Asgard spiraling into a depression after he found out of his true heritage. Everything Loki loved was turning on him and walking away. His father was not really his father and Thor was moving on. How could he do this to him? How could he move on so easily? Granted it had been a while since the lose of their child, but to Loki it was like it happened yesterday. Thor didn't understand. But Loki would make him. The devilish God smiled at the thought.

He could feel Thor approaching slowly from behind him. Loki's smile grew. It was time to put the rest of his plan into play. He turned and glared at his brother. This time he wasn't fazed by Thor's hurt look. Whatever pain he was feeling could not compare to his so why bother caring if he upset Thor.

Loki's eyes were taken away from Thor by a flash of red and gold. It appeared Thor had brought friends. He looked on at them taking in his new enemies. Each one had a unique talent. Loki was impressed, but only a little. His eyes finally landed on a blue warrior who carried a shield. The boy's outfit was very loud with it's bright blue color, but that is not what Loki saw. What stood out the most to God was his eyes. It was looking into a mirror of the past and it hurt. It hurt so much. The small God was having all his past emotions thrown in his face. It angered him to no end.

He scowled at the poor unsuspecting boy and charged at him. The boy blocked him with his shield which surprised Loki. Not many things could withstand his staff. Usually if he wished to he could cut through things like butter. This shield posed as a problem. The boy was strong surprising Loki yet again. Loki was pushed back by the warriors strength landing on the ground. He had underestimated the boy. The God stood brushing himself off. He wouldn't make that mistake next time. His brother quickly took the moment to stand in between the both of them.

"Leave the Captain be! He has not wronged you."

Loki scoffed. "No, but he has no right to bare the same eyes," the God said just below a whisper. He knew only Thor would be able to hear it and judging by the blondes sad expression he heard loud and clear.

"What does he mean?" The boy asked, looking to Thor.

Thor looked over at the captain surprised before answering."It is something between me and my brother. Do not concern yourself Captain."

"I am not your brother!" Loki spat.

Thor chose to ignore him. "My friends, I know I ask for a lot, but please let me handle my brother."

They each looked to one another before their eyes settled on Steve. The Captain looked at Thor a moment before giving him a nod.

"Everyone help as many people as you can! Let Thor handle Loki."

Thor smiled gratefully to the Captain before the team parted.

"What do you plan to do?" Loki asked once they were alone. "Do you think talking to me will make it all better? You should have done that ages ago. I might have listened then. "

Thor was oddly quiet as he walked closer to his brother. "You have gone too far this time brother."

"Not far enough, I would say. You seem upset. Did it really hurt you when I attacked your little friend?"

"Enough brother."

"You know they have the same eyes? No doubt you've seen. I would stop playing fantasy if I were you. Because it is not real. He is not your-"

"I know!" Thor shouted making the other jump. The blonde took a calming breath. "I know... That is not the point. You cannot go around taking innocent lives. I will not allow it."

"Oh this you won't allow?"

"I grow tired of this brother. How long are you going to torture me over this?"

Loki frowned "Torture?"

"Yes. Do you think I am not as upset as you are?"

"You do not show it."

"I have my reasons. I cannot cry when I am trying to console you."

He shook his head. "I have heard enough. This ends today."

Thor sighed looking tired and lifted his hammer ready to fight. Loki smiled and raised his staff and soon after the two clashed.

* * *

"All I am saying is somebody needs to recommend family counseling." Tony suggested as he threw lose rubble aside looking for people.

Clint raised a brow as he did the same. "And you're going to be the one to recommend it," he asked pointing to the flashing lights of the epic battle taking place not to far away. Lighting flashed and thunder boomed mixed with a flash of blue light every once in a while. The two Gods were making a scene. The others hoped people were smart enough to stay away.

Tony frowned. "Well, what's your idea Barton?"

He shrugged. "I dunno maybe kill the guy before he hurts more people."

Tony scoffed. "Fine, but don't come crying to me when Thor tries to rip you apart."

Clint frowned. "I wasn't gonna really do it. Geez, I'm not that stupid."

Natasha rolled his eyes. "There is something going on between the two that we can't see; something private."

Steve nodded. "That's what I was thinking."

The genius nodded. "Yeah if anyone could get to Thor it would be you. For some reason he trusts you the most."

Clint rolled his eyes. "Duh, it's Captain America."

"Hulk trust Captain!" Hulk yelled deciding to be apart of the conversation.

"See?" Clint jabbed a finger towards the jolly green monster. "Even Hulk trusts him."

Steve smiled. "Thanks big guy."

Tony smirked. "I don't trust him. It's always the quiet ones you should look out for."

Steve just chuckled lightly and went back to pushing the rubble aside.

Clint rolled his eyes. "And what do they say about the loud ones?"

"The loud ones are good looking and always right."

"Oh come on, you can do better than that."

"It's true. I read it in Genius Weekly."

"Never heard of it."

"Didn't expect you to. Only Bruce and I get it. It comes to the house once a week labeled 'genius's only'. You probably see it and just walk past it every time."

"Oh ha ha..."

"Tony, " the captain sighed, "be nice, please."

"I wasn't being mean."

"Calling Clint stupid is being mean."

"Not really, if I wanted to really be mean I could."

" Tony.." The captain warned.

"Oh alright, I'll stop."

"And say sorry."

The genius rolled his eyes and gave a over dramatic sigh before turning to Clint. "I'm sorry I reminded you of your level of intelligence."

The archer threw a rock. It bounced off Iron man's mask with a small 'ding'

"Tony!"

"What!? He is the one throwing rocks! I just-"

"Guys..." Natasha interrupted looking around. "Is anyone else speciousness about the sudden silence?"

Steve stopped and looked up, listening carefully. With his advanced hearing he could pick up on out of place noises quickly. The noise from the chaotic battle had come to a halt. The captain could not hear so much as a peep from the two Gods. Steve began to worry. "I'll go check on him. You guys keep looking for survivors."

Steve took off towards where the battle once was. The others watched their captain leave quietly.

"Someone should follow." The redhead suggested worried for their leader.

"I'll do it!" Tony announced taking off. "Be back in a minute!"

Clint rolled his eyes. "That's right! You better run!"

* * *

Thor lay on the ground unconscious. Loki sighed. His brother had been holding back through out the entire battle. Loki grew so tired of it he decided to put an end to it. He wouldn't kill his brother. Despite his anger towards the blonde he still loved him dearly. Crossing his arms he looked down at his brother fondly, a quiet smile on his face.

"Thor!"

The smile fell and the God's head jerked in the other direction. Out of a cloud of smoke the boy came running in looking for the fallen God. The child looked around frantically, his worry obvious. An idea formed and Loki smiled.

"Over here boy." The God called out.

The captain raised his shield approaching slowly. "Where's Thor?" The boy looked to the fallen God that lay on the ground and answered his own question. "Thor!" The boy started to run to the blonde.

Loki raised his staff making him come to a halt. "No no no child. Not so fast. Thor is fine. My brother will suffer a headache at the most." He smiled and the captain lowered his shield. Loki shook his head. Such a trusting child. The small God walked closer to the captain.

"Surrender and no harm will come to you."

Loki bit the inside of his lip to stifle his laughter. "Very well Captain." He walked closer to the captain, making sure the boy kept his eyes on his face rather than his hands. "Judging by your gracious offer it would seem that you have a heart." Once close enough he lifted his staff and gently tapped it where the captain's heart lie. A soft clack made the God look down. Something beneath the captain's suite was preventing him from taking control. Loki could see the something beneath the fabric glowing softly. He could feel the energy coming from the light. That power was was such rare power that when you felt it once it would haunt you for eternity. There was no mistaking this power for another. Loki stared at the light in awe. The captain took that moment to grab the staff away from Loki. Ignoring the action completely, he reached for the captain's neck and yanked the chain breaking the clasp. For the second time in his life Loki held a stone of stardust in his hand.

"Give that back!" The captain reached for it in a blind panic trying to snatch it from the God's hand.

Loki pulled back avoiding the Captain. "Where did you get this?"

The Captain took a calming breath, but his posture did not relax. "Please, that stone is very important to me. Please, give it back."

"Where did you get this!" He held the stone in one hand and pointed to it with the other.

"It's mine. I have always had it. I didn't just up and find it so please-"

"You have no right to wear it! It does not belong to you!"

"Yes it does!" The Captain snapped back "I have had that stone sense I was born. It was the only thing that kept me alive most days. It is _my_ stone."

"You lie." The God accused. "And what do you mean 'kept you alive'?"

"I never lie." Steve sighed. "Look I don't know you, but I guess I have to tell you the story if I want it back." Loki scowled holding the stone close as the captain explained. "I was adopted. My parents found me wrapped in a blanket with that stone." he pointed to said stone.

Loki's face took on a shocked expression. The God became deathly silent as the captain continued. "I was very sick and that stone was the only thing that kept me alive half the time. I didn't take it from anyone. I have always had it. So please," The captain held out his hand. "give it back."

That is the moment Loki's mind finally broke. Well that is what it felt like to the mischief maker. All this time living in pain and anger and his child was alive all along and living on Midgard no less. Loki'd mind was torn between wanting to believe it was his child and wanting to wake up from this nightmare. Loki felt it was only a nightmare because he would wake up and his child would be gone again. He looked into the captain's eyes, searching then fell to his knees. "He lied to me!"

Steve jumped at the God's sudden change in behavior and looked at the small God worried. "Who?"

"Father!" Loki looked up at the captain. "He said you were gone. He said you would die. But you're not! You're alive and healthy and strong. You turned out perfect." Loki was shaking at this point and he didn't blame the Captain for looking at him like a mental patient.

Steve was red in the face. "Umm thank you?" He rubbed the back of his neck not knowing what else to do.

The God composed himself by taking a few calming breaths. He shouldn't get his hopes up. He still needed to see if the boy was indeed his child. There was no guarantee in this. Loki chuckled lightly standing. The change in his attitude made the Captain go on guard again. He pocketed the stone and Steve frowned instantly and reached out for it like a child reaches for its security blanket. The child like action earned another soft chuckle from the God. "You will get it back, Little One. I promise."

Steve blinked at his new pet name, "Alright..."

"I am not going to fight you."

Steve blinked. "You're not?"

"No. I wish to make an Asgardian truce."

The Captain straightened his posture and rubbed the back of his neck. The confusion on his face was clear. "How do you do...such a thing?"

"Easy, I shall show you."

He walked over to the captain slowly. The God almost shook his head at how easy it was to get the Captain's guard down. If this actually was his child he was going to have a talk with him about trusting strangers. Loki smiled brightly and placed a hand on each side of the captain's face. Steve blinked again. This was the most confusing thing the boy had probably ever witnessed. He tried to pull back uncomfortable. Loki's hold tightened.

"Now you must remember that I only do this because I love you."

Steve looked at the God like he had grown another head. "I don't quite follo-"

The small God took his staff from the captain's hand and hit the him over the head, knocking him unconscious. The soldier fell with a thud. Loki quickly caught him before he could hit the ground and turned him to lay on his back. Loki gritted his teeth as he did. "You are almost as big as Thor." He said with a huff. Hopefully the poor child was just too trusting and not a fool like his father. It would be upsetting to find the man was all bulk and didn't inherit a shred of Loki's genius. The God looked at the man and frowned. Curious, he pulled back the Captain's mask. Loki gained an extra ounce of hope after seeing his hair color.

"Light blonde," Loki whispered, "Just like when you were born." He ran his fingers through it. "And just as soft."

"Okay I have walked in on some creepy things in my life, but this takes the cake." The man of iron stood his hand raised at the God. Before Loki could react a beam of energy was let lose, hitting Loki. The raven haired man flew back hitting the wall with a thud.

"Cap! Hey Cap! Wake up." Tony knelt next to the Captain, checking him over.

Thor took that moment to wake up. The thunder god rubbed his head in pain as he looked around confused. He spotted Tony and yelled, "MAN OF IRON! What happened!"

Tony flinched at the God's loudness. "Loki got you and the Captain."

Thor frowned and stood quickly. He wobbled slightly. "The Captain has fallen?"

"Well, he's out cold, but JARVIS doesn't detect any fatal damage." Tony looked over to Loki. "You need to get your brother into SHIELD custody before he wakes up."

Thor looked at the Captain before looking over to his brother and nodding. "I shall make sure he is contained. Inform me when the Captain has awakened."

Iron man gave a small nod as he looked down at Steve. "No offense..." he said to Thor. Thor looked at him. "But you brother is kind of an asshole. I mean, Steve's a giant puppy; who would hit him?"

"Man of Iron, the fact that that is all my brother did shocks me."

He scoffed. "So knocking out an old man is a sign of affection?"

Thor frowned, "It would seem that way."

Tony rolled his eyes and helped lift the Captain up. As he did Thor made his way to his brother. With ease he scooped up the other god. As he did he heard a soft 'clack' of something hitting the ground. Thor stopped curious and looked down. On the ground was none other than the item that he had fought so hard to get for his son. His long since dead child. He picked the stone up gently and looked at it a moment. A wave of grief hit the thunder God. Was this the reason his brother was so upset again? Had he found the stone and went berserk with grief? Whatever the reason Thor needed to talk with Loki about where he found it.

* * *

Loki woke with a start. His head was killing him. He blinked confused sitting up quickly. He immediately regretted the action as he felt himself become light headed. Weakly, he looked at his small prison made of glass and frowned. Where was his child? He needed to stop getting his hopes up. Really, because what were the chances of the Captain actually being his child? He sighed and laid back down. That stupid tin man had caught him off guard with his ray of light. Loki gritted his teeth as his carelessness.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty."

The small God turned his head and shot a death glare. The Tin Man stood in the door frame his arms crossed. Even without his armor Loki could recognize the man by his voice and posture. How annoying. Loki decided he did not care for the man at all.

"How long was I out for?"

The man just shrugged annoying the God even further.

"A day." Thor answered for him as he walked int he room.

Loki stood quickly and walked to the edge of the cage. "Where is he?"

Thor frowned. "Who?"

"Your Captain."

The iron warrior's expression fell from smug to a mixture of anger and annoyance. "What do you want with him?"

Loki turned to glare at Tony. "This is a family affair therefore none of your concern."

"Oh and yet your involving Steve in-"

"His name is Steve?"

Not the name Loki would have chosen, but it seemed to fit him well.

"Yes," Thor answered again. "Steven Rogers. Loki please leave the Captain out of this."

"I cannot."

"And why the hell not?"

Loki once again found himself glaring at the tin man. "None of your concern."

"The hell it isn't." The man scowled. "I'm just a little concerned after hearing your creepy conversation with him."

Thor frowned. "What?"

Loki sighed. "I can explain that, but only if that pest leaves." He motioned to Tony.

"Pest? Hello pot, I'm kettle. Did you just call me black?"

"No, I called you a pest. Now leave at once."

Thor took the moment to step in front of Stark. "Do not let him get to you. I know you worry for your Captain, but please let us be alone. I shall inform you later."

Thor placed a hand on Tony's tense shoulder. The man looked at the blonde God a moment before sighing. Making a sour face at the raven haired God he walked out of the room grumbling complaints as he did.

Afterwards Thor turned to his brother. "I need you to tell me something before we talk." The Thunder God dug in his pocket and pulled out the stone of stardust. "Where did you find this?" Thor swallowed as he asked, looking pained.

The smaller God stared at the stone with a calm and thoughtful expression. Slowly he explained. "I found it."

"Where?" Thor asked again quietly.

Loki finally looked at his brother. "Around the Captain's neck."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Sorry if this seems rushed...I needed to get this chapter up quickly. Once again sorry for the delay. Reviews are loved. Thanks a bunch and be safe guys.**


	4. This seems like a terrible idea

**Hello again! Oh mah lanta! You guys are too sweet! Seriously T^T your reviews are awesome. **

**-sniffles-**

**Oh and as for the ones who wanted the team to see it...sorry I already wrote part of it when you suggested it. It was a fantastic idea though. Could have been hilarious.**

**Warnings: Past Mpreg! A.U and Yaoi**

**Do not own anything.**

* * *

The genius decided to give them alone time out of respect for Thor and out of disrespect for Loki he decided to invade said privacy.

"You shouldn't do this." The other scientist warned. "Fury's going to be upset with you as is Thor."

Tony sighed. "Oh come on! You are not the least bit curious?"

Bruce sighed. "From what you've told me it does seem very odd, but you have to take in to consideration that Loki does not seem to be in his right mind to begin with."

Tony frowned. "Something's going on between those two."

"Yes, Tony. I can see that. That it is why it is called a 'private matter'. Only they know what's going on and for a very good reason."

"Cap knows too."

"Just because Thor talks to him doesn't necessarily mean the Captain knows what's going on."

"Well he knows more than I do... or he did. Once Jarvis hacks shield I will know more than him."

"What makes you think SHIELD is watching their conversation."

Tony rolled his eyes. "It's Shield, Bruce. They watch us 24/7. Not that I blame them. I am an excellent singer in the shower."

Bruce sighed. "Fine, you have your point."

"I'm glad you agree with me. I'll go on tour soon."

"I meant with SHIELD not about that screeching you call singing."

"Now that's just mean. I am really self conscious about my singing and it makes me-"

_"Do you think it is true?" Thor's voice said._

Both Scientists looked at the screen. An image of Thor and Loki had appeared while the two were bickering.

_Loki sighed. "I have no way of knowing for sure. The story just fits so well! And he had the stone, Thor."_

_"Father said he had taken care of the child."_

_Loki looked down thinking. "Maybe he actually meant it..."_

_"But he led us to believe he was dead." _

_Loki sighed once again. "We need to know for sure. Until then we cannot do anything."_

_Thor frowned. "Even when we know there is nothing we can do. His childhood was lost to us. The only thing that we can do is get to know the Captain now."_

_"But what if it's not him?" Loki put a hand on the glass. "It will be like I lost him all over again. Thor, I think it best to put aside this foolish theory."_

_"Brother," Thor sighed and placed his hand on the other side of the glass. "I do not wish to lose you any further than I already have. It this is too much for you I shall not pursue this."_

_"I understand what you are saying. Over the years I have been less than accommodating, haven't I?"_

_Thor smiled. "I would not say such a thing. You have never been accommodating."_

_It was Loki's turn to smile. Thor smiled back._

"Am I the only one here who thinks this 'brotherly love' has gone too far?" He turned to Bruce for an answer only to find the scientist gone.

* * *

Steve sighed and placed a hand on his neck gently. It felt so wrong with his necklace gone; like a piece was missing. After he had been flown back to SHIELD headquarters he had awaken in a small sterile looking room. He instantly panicked. Last time he woke up in a small room he had been asleep seventy years. Luckily Tony had calmed him before he broke through another wall. ("Wow big guy, chill. It's alright. All you got was a bump on the head.") Steve shivered. He never wanted to wake up and find more loved ones had passed.

They had told him to rest a moment, but he could not find it in him to sleep. His mind was wondering too much. Loki had confused the Captain to no end. The poor fellow just wasn't right in the head. Steve felt no ill will towards the God just concern. He really hoped Thor could handle his brother.

A sudden prick of pain made the blonde jump. He turned to see Bruce holding a piece of his hair.

"Sorry, I know this is odd, but I really do need this."

Steve blinked and sighed. "Yeah, sure go ahead and take it."

The Doctor nodded before turning on his heels and quickly walking out of the room like a man on a mission.

Steve blinked. He shook his head. With all the craziness lately maybe he should take a nap.

* * *

"Hey!"

Bruce turned to see Tony running up to him. "Where the hell did you go?" The billionaire asked seeming upset. "It was just getting juicy when you up and left."

"Not now. I have a theory."

"Care to let me in on it."

"After I test it."

"Would you please slow down. Geez, you walk too fast."

"I just want to hurry and see if I am right."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"You'd think I am crazy."

The Doctor calmly walked into the room Loki was being held. The two God's stopped talking as the two entered. Calmly the Doctor walked over to the Blonde God and plucked a hair. Thor looked to Tony for an explanation. The genius could only shrug and follow Banner out of the room. Tony followed along now more curious than ever. They made their way back to the lab. Bruce pulled out a small plastic bag.

"What's that?"

"Steve's hair."

"Oh...why do you have a lock of his hair?"

"It's not a lock just a piece."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Shhh." The doctor ordered as put the hair in individual containers.

Tony sat down frowning and sighed.

"Now we wait."

"But for how long?"

"Patience Tony. Trust me when I tell you this will be worth the wait."

"But we have advanced technology!" The genius all but whined. "We shouldn't have to wait."

"You're right; we don't have to wait that long. A couple minutes at the most. The results should be done in a moment."

"Results for what?"

"Shhh!" The doctor ordered as the near by machine printed out a paper. He read the results over once and frowned before reading them over again.

"The suspense if really killing me." Tony said hovering over the Doctor's shoulder.

"This is incredible! But, how is it possible?"

Tony frowned. "I don't know, maybe if you told me what the hell was going on I could-"

"Does this mean their anatomy is different?"

"Okay, now you're just being mean."

"I wonder if Steve is the same way..."

"You're talking to yourself."

"This is extraordinary!"

Finally having enough, Tony snatched the papers. He read them once. "Okay...what am I reading."

Banner sighed. "DNA Results."

"So...Steve is related to Thor?"

"Not just related." He explained. "He is his son."

* * *

When Steve woke again it was finally dark out. The sunshine that had been shinning through the near by window had been replaced with pitch dark sky. He frowned knowing he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. Yawning he stood and stretched. It was time to go find the others and regroup. Maybe they had found out a way to calm Thor's brother down. That would be nice.

Steve made his way down the hall. His advanced hearing picked up the bickering of voices. It sounded like an argument. With caution he walked closer to the chaos.

"I cannot believe it is true. I am overwhelmed with joy!"

Steve stood outside the door way. He was never one to eavesdrop, but he was never on to walked in unannounced and interrupt a conversation. So he chose to wait and walk in at a different time. Whatever was happening seemed to make Thor happy. He could hear the God's smile as he continued to talk.

"Brother's suspicions were correct!"

Tony stood with his arms crossed thinking it over. "So you are telling me...your brother was crazy because he lost his child?"

Thor nodded "Yes SHIELD brother."

"Alright...his child which you are the father of?"

Another nod.

Steve's eyebrows rose in shock. Losing a child would explain a lot of Loki's behavior. The fact that Thor was it's father was the strange part. It threw the Captain through a loop and confused him.

Bruce spoke up. "This means God's have different anatomy than humans."

Thor nodded again. "I would be happy to explain it, but brother could explain it better."

"You think your brother would be willing to work cooperate with us now?" Bruce asked curious.

"Am I the only one shocked by this?" Tony spoke up. "I mean, I am okay with the fact that they had a child together, but this isn't a kid we're talking about. How do you think he is going to react when he finds out?"

Steve frowned. That was true. It would be hard to find out your parents are aliens and both men. Not that Steve thought it wrong, it was just something you never saw on Earth.

"He will be happy!" Thor answered quiet loudly. "His family has long sense passed. It shall be a great surprise that he now has another! Loki shall be overjoyed as well! I must tell him."

Steve's mood brightened a little. The poor fella was going to get a whole new family. It sounded nice to him. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad for kid. If all his family was gone, getting a new one would be nice. You can't replace your old one, but it would still nice.

Bruce sighed. "Everybody reacts differently."

Thor chuckled "Yes, but I am sure the Captain will be happy."

Tony sighed. "I hope so."

Steve blinked once and became very still. Had Thor said '_The Captain'_?

Steve stood still and blinked once more.

No...no no no no no..

But it explained where the stone had came from...the magical glowing stone that healed people. The Captain smacked his forehead. Of course it wasn't from Earth. What 'magical' stones came from Earth? The more the Captain thought about it the more it became real. For the first time in years he felt himself having a panic attack. This just couldn't be true! He was jumping to conclusions.

He ran quickly down the hall, leaving the three avengers behind him. His breathing was becoming more and more frantic. He wished he had and inhaler or even a brown paper bag at the moment. Steve ran in to a random room and leaned against the wall.

Unbeknownst to the Captain the room just happen to be a holding cell area that a small God was occupying at the moment. Upon hearing the Captain, Loki stood and walked over. The God frowned confused at who would run frantically into his holding area and walked to the edge of his glass prison. He blinked seeing who it was.

"Little One?" He frowned in confusion wondering what was going on. As the soldier's breathing continued to be distraught the God began to panic. "What is wrong? Are you alright?" The Captain ignored him trying to breath. "Thor!" he banged on the glass, yelling for his brother in vain. "Little One!" Loki yelled."Little One look at me."

Steve looked up at the God. Loki took deep breaths. "Calm yourself. Breathe in gently. Mimic me."

Steve copied the God taking in deep and calming breaths. "I need." deep breath. "My stone." Exhale.

"I know darling, I know. Thor has it at the moment. Just keep breathing. THOR YOU TWIT! GET IN HERE!"

The Super soldier obeyed and continued. Thor came running in the door seconds later.

"Brother, what is wrong?" He asked looking over the God for injury.

The two scientist made their way in next;Tony following in behind Bruce. Loki pointed to the Captain. "He cannot breath Thor! Let me out! I wish to help! He can't breath!" the little God was becoming more and more distraught by the second.

The billionaire frantically made his way over to Steve followed by the ever calm doctor. "What the hell is going on? His asthma is gone." He said examining the man for a problem. "It was in the reports. Steve what's happening?"

"Panic." Deep breath. "attack." exhale.

Bruce nodded. "Then keep breathing. You're doing good so far."

Thor ran over worried and placed a hand on his shoulder. As an after thought he quickly reached in his pocket pulling out the necklace. Steve snatched it like a life line and began to breathe calmly. With a last calming breath he looked at Thor. Thor smiled brightly giving him a bone crushing hug.

"You are well now?" Thor asked. Steve could only grunt in reply as he was lifted off the ground. " I knew getting you that stone would be worth the battle! I just knew." He pulled away to look at Steve's face "You worried me so, my son."

Steve just out a panicked whined. Thor just called him his _son_.

"Put him down big guy." Tony ordered rather than suggested. "He just started breathing correctly. Your bear hugs won't help."

Thor blinked a moment before dropping the captain. Steve took in another breath. This time Tony was the one to put his hand on his shoulder.

"You okay, Cap?"

Steve shook his head no. "I'm an alien."

Bruce frowned. "How did you-"

"I overheard."

Bruce nodded. Thor looked at Steve worried. "You know and are upset by your true heritage." He stated more than asking.

Seeing Thor's upset expression, Steve shook his head no quickly. "Not upset. I am shocked. I...mean I don't know where to begin. I never in a million years would have thought you would be my father." Thor hurt expression only deepened. "Not that it's a bad thing! I just never expected it."

Thor seemed to understand, his face brightening instantly. "Do not fret, my son! I shall be the most exceptional father!"

Tony chuckled."It's kind of too late to play dad, Thor. He is fully grown."

"And we do not even know if he is ours." Loki spat pulling the other's out of what seemed to be a happy moment. "I thought we had this talk, Thor. Do not get your hopes up."

"It is quite alright, brother. The doctor has cleared any confusion, by running a test." Thor said walking over and pulling Bruce into a half hug. "He is our child!"

Loki eyes brightened at the news. "Are...are you sure?"

Bruce nodded. "All tests are 100 percent accurate."

You could feel the God's happiness as he smiled at the Captain. Steve looked back at the smiling God and blinked. Loki was his mother.

He suddenly felt himself having another panic attack.

* * *

A couple hours and many panic attacks later the captain had finally calmed down enough to be talk to. His world was now upside down. He needed to get some air. He needed to draw and vent his feelings. He really needed Thor to stop petting him. Wasn't he his son and not his dog. Thor seemed to know nothing about having a kid, but willing to try everything.

The Avenger had gone back to the tower and since that day Thor has not left Steve's side. Steve did not mind, but it seemed to annoy Tony to no end.

Whenever the two were alone Thor would come running in shouting.

"SON, I MUST TEACH YOU THE WAYS OF THE-...MAN OF IRON!" He boomed slapping Tony on the back. "I must take my son from you."

Through gritted teeth the billionaire said, "Go ahead. It wasn't like I was in the middle of something!"

"Very well!" He grabbed the super soldier by the arm dragging him away.

"I am sorry! I'll try and be back soon!"

The genius just sighed. "Yeah yeah just hurry back."

Steve sighed as the God dragged him out of the room and into the elevator. Steve looked to Thor.

"Thor where-"

"Father."

He blinked. "What?"

"Call me father."

Steve sighed. "Thor where are we going?"

Thor looked ahead staying silent. Steve waited.

"Thor?"

Silence.

"Thor please, I just found out you're my father. I can't just up and call you that the next day."

More silence. Steve sighed.

"...Father?"

Thor smiled brightly and turned to Steve. "Yes, my son?"

"Where are we going?"

"The archer suggested father son bonding!"

Steve put his head in his hand. "Did he now?"

Thor nodded. "Yes! We are off to go around the city!"

"But neither of us know where we are going."

"Did you not grow up here?"

"Yes, but it's changed a lot since I was young. I mean nothing seems to be the same."

"Then we will figure out the city together! If we get lost we can bond more!"

"But I told Tony I would come back soon..."

"Nonsense! You have spent plenty of time with the iron man. I have you now."

Steve sighed. "Well who am I to deny an adventure?"

The words seemed to make the god immensely happy. He hugged the soldier. "An adventurer! Just like I!"

* * *

Turns out that wondering around the city lost with Thor was a blast. They had experienced new things. He did have to stop Thor from running out into traffic a couple times, but he didn't mind. The two ended up finding their way into an art museum. Thor did not see the appeal and decided he wished to go to the arcade instead.

"Please?" Steve asked. "We won't be long. I promise."

Thor frowned. "It is very boring."

"Please?"

"I do not wish to go."

Steve frowned at Thor and sighed in defeat. Thor took it as a victory and turned away smiling ready to leave the place far behind them. The God had only taken a few steps before he heard a quiet,

"Please... Daddy?"

Thor stopped. Slowly, he turned to the Captain. Steve looked at him innocently. "What's wrong father?"

Thor blinked looking into the pleading sky blue orbs of his child. He looked in the direction of the arcade and then to the Steve then repeated this action two more times. The God hung his head and walked to the Captain grabbing his arm and dragging him inside the art museum. "We are not staying long."

Steve just smiled.

The two spent hours in the art museum. If Thor was bored he didn't say. The God just followed his son around and nodded as the younger blonde excitedly pointed out various art work. Thor could not help but smile at him as he did. This made Steve feel odd. He had had a great father who had raised him. The Captain felt guilty calling someone else father or dad. Thor seemed to pick up on his sons' depressing thoughts.

"Are you alright, child?"

Steve laughed. "Yeah," he smiled at his father,"never been better."

* * *

When the two had gotten back to the tower they were ordered to suite up and head out immediately. Steve frowned.

"What's going on?"

Tony lifted the mask of the suite. "We got killer kitties."

Steve blinked. "Is that Tony for 'run away lions'?"

He shook his head. "No that's Loki for 'I was bored.' You'll see what I mean. Come on." He held out his hand as an offer for a ride. Steve took it and off they went with Thor following not to far behind.

When they had arrived at the sight there was indeed a killer kitten running around the city. Steve had no idea why they called it a 'killer' kitty when all it was doing was pawing at people like balls of yarn.

The team assembled and went to take down the large kitten only to swatted away like small mice. The only one who stood a chance was the hulk. The big green giant grabbed the kitten's paw roughly. As soon as the kitten let out a whine the hulk let go feeling terrible.

"HULK SORRY KITTY!"

The kitten purred and nuzzled the Hulk. That is when things became more difficult. The green giant went from fighting the kitten to protecting it.

"NO! Leave kitty be!"

Steve sighed, "Look we aren't gonna hurt the kitty."

"YOU LIE! CAPTAIN LIE!"

"No! I mean it. Watch!" Steve lowered his shield to the ground to show he meant no harm then walked over very slowly to the cat. He looked up at it and frowned. "Alright...bad kitty?"

The kitten looked down at the Captain it's head tilted. Steve held out a hand. The kitten purred and nuzzled it. Steve smiled and the kitten suddenly shrunk. With a small 'pop' a little kitten fell from the sky and landed in the captain's hands.

Even though it was the cutest attack the city had ever seen, Fury still ordered Thor to talk to Loki.

* * *

Thor frowned at his brother. The small God was laying on his bed looking at his nails showing little interest to his brother.

"What did you want Thor?"

"A giant kitten?"

Loki sat up. "I was upset. You deserved to be swatted."

"What about the rest of the avengers, did they deserve to be 'swatted'?"

Loki frowned. "Yes, all but Steven of course."

Thor frowned "Why do you feel this way?"

"Because!" Loki stood now, "You all get to spend time with him while I sit an rot away in this cell. It is not fair." He walked up to the glass now placing his hands on it. "Let me out Thor," he begged. " I will be good I swear it. I just want to spend time with him. You can understand can you not? We lost him for years, Thor. Please, let me out of here."

Thor stood quietly looking at his brother. "I...shall try."

Loki banged on the glass. "I do not want you to try! I want you to do it! I swear Thor if you do not let me out of here your precious little Earth shall suffer dearly!"

"Is that so?"

The two God's turned to look as the Director walked in. His hands were behind his back as he entered the room slowly. He stood up straight when facing the two Gods. He was a mortal among gods, but he never acted anything less than a god. The man looked at the God of mischief as if considering something.

"If I let you out you will not leave the avenger tower."

Loki nodded quickly. "You have my word."

The man sighed. "I can't believe I am doing this...Coulson," he turned to the man standing behind him in the doorway. "Let him out."

* * *

**So sorry this too so long _ life got in the way sadly. -sighs- this chapter feels rushed. Oh well at least ****I got it up :D Alrighie. Next chapter will be up sooner I promise. Thank you all story followers and reviewers. You guys are the best...seriously TT^TT **

**I am out. **

**Stay safe guys.**


	5. Mamma Loki

**Hey guys! I finally updated! Sorry this took so long. Family emergency. Our old dog was M.I.A for a couple days and everyone was freaking out. o-o especially me.**

**Thank you for all reviews so far. From now on I am going to take the time to respond personally to reviews if you wish. As for the person who wished for ClintxNatasha I guess I could put them in there. I waned ClintxPhill,but I do not know. I like both equally...so I will let you guys decide. If you do review please tell me which one you guys would like. **

**Warnings!: Yaoi and past Mpreg. **

**I do not own Avengers.**

* * *

Loki followed along side his brother quietly as Thor walked quickly with a certain bounce in his step. The tall blonde could not contain his joy. The smaller God could tell by the way the blonde was looking at him every now and then and biting his lip that he was about to explode if he did not talk.

The mischievousness god sighed. "What is it, Thor?"

"Brother, you will love him as much as I do!"

"Oh quiet, you fool. I already love him. I do not need to know my child in order to love him."

"I know, but he is so much like you."

Loki looked at the taller God surprised. "He is?"

Thor nodded. "Oh yes. He loves art and his mind is brilliant."

Loki nodded taking in the information and storing it. "What else can you tell me about him?"

"Well, he likes to draw and is quite good at it. He is very well mannered and gentle, but when he needs to be he is a force of destruction!"

"You seem very proud of it." Loki said sarcastically.

"Oh of course! I have fought him."

Loki turned to glare at his brother. "You harmed my child?"

"Our child." Thor corrected.

"How could you!? He is frail and sickly."

"No, brother, you do not understand. He is no longer sickly and he is as strong as me. The boy has even won a couple of our battles."

Loki could not believe it. "He is no longer sickly?...but I saw him...he-"

"That was a panic attack."

"Panic attack?"

"Yes, it still worries me. He panics too much over things."

"That is odd, but the fact that he is no longer sick and frail warms my heart greatly. My child has turned out to be a astounding man. "

Thor nodded. "I cannot contain my joy. We are going to be a family."

Thor went back to walking quickly, no doubt by the big smiled on his face he was running different family scenarios through his mind and for the first time in a long time Loki genuinely smiled at his brother.

* * *

The blonde looked down at the device in his hand with an unsure expression.

"I don't know about this. What is the point of this game?"

The genius sighed. "Look, you need to use your Pokemon-"

"You mean the tiny creature?"

"Yes the tiny creature. Anyway, you use your 'tiny creature' to knock out other tiny creatures."

"Tony, that's terrible!"

"Look Steve, nothing is harmed and it actually teaches kids a good lesson."

"I fail to see that."

"Just play the game. You gotta take down the bad guys."

The blonde looked up from his blue DS. "Bad guys?"

Tony smirked. "Oh yes, I believe they are called team Plasma. They want to make all the trainers release their Pokemon."

Steve held his DS closer . "But I like my little pig…"

"Then you better get to training it."

"But I don't want to hurt other small creatures."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Think of it this way. How do humans get stronger? They train by fighting other humans. It's the same concept on this game and no one gets hurt."

The Captain seemed to think it over. "Alright. If it is to save the Pokemon world from these bad guys I guess I can do it."

"That's my hero. Make them wish they had never met you and your little pig!"

"I named him Hamlet."

The genius burst out into a fit of laughter. "Oh God….that is fantastic!" Steve blinked and Tony just patted his shoulder. "Just keep playing. When you get the hang of it we are watching the Pokemon movies."

"They have movies?"

"Yes and I think you'll love em'"

The two continued to play the game far into the day. For whatever reason Thor was away and Tony was okay with that. When Thor was away Tony could play. Tony did not mean it to be literally but it seemed to turn out that way. They had been up all day playing random games that the captain had missed out on. It was odd to say the least. The genius had never had a day filled with something so innocent as a board game. Yes, he knew how to play it. The concept of each game was simple, but the odd thing was they were both playing the games for the first time. His family had never been a close one so he never got to have a family night where all they did was play games. The billionaire smiled to himself.

"Thanks, Cap."

Steve looked up at him. "For what?"

He shrugged. "For being frozen for over seventy years and missing out on everything and letting me fill you in. It was fun. Just simple fun."

"Simple fun?" he chuckled after he had asked.

"Yeah," Tony stood and walked over the piles of games and such that littered the floor and sat beside the Captain. "You know my idea of fun is booze and parties, " he chuckled "But this...this was different. This was fun, but in a simple kind of way that doesn't end with me being hungover."

Steve shook his head. "Well I am glad I was frozen then."

"You can't mean that."

"In a way no, but in a way yes."

"Not following."

"Well if I had not been frozen I would have never met you and the avengers or found my birth parents. I miss the past, but the only thing that was holding me there died before I did."

"What was keeping you there?"

"My pal, Bucky." Steve gave a small sad smile. "He was my best friend, but he was lost in the war."

Tony placed a hand on his knee for comfort. "I am sorry."

Steve smiled and patted the genius's hand before leaving his own larger hand on top of the smaller man's. "Not your fault."

The billionaire shrugged anyway. "I know it's just-"

"I have returned with glorious news! Son your mother..." The God trailed off see the two. "I shall come back at a more appropriate time?"

The Captain instantly turned two shades redder. He opened his mouth to speak when Tony spoke for him.

"That would be nice."

"Tony! No, Thor, it's fine. You can st-"

"Father."

Steve sighed. "Look...'father', you can stay there in nothing inappropriate going on."

"What does he mean inappropriate!?" A voice yell from the doorway.

Stark narrowed his eyes. "Thor, who did you bring in my home?"

"Man of Iron I meant no harm. "

"JARVIS!? Who is in my home?"

"THOR I AM COMING IN NOW!"

"Brother no!"

Tony glared at Thor "Brother!? JARVIS, is Loki in my home?"

"_Yes sir, he is."_

"Why did you let him in here?!"

"_Well, sir you never said 'not' to."_

Stark glared at the ceiling as the small God stormed in eyes scanning the room before they landed on the Captain. He gave Steve the same smile he had given them when they first met, making the captain tense nervously. Feeling the sudden change the genius looked at him and gave his hand a comforting squeeze. The small action was enough to make the God's eyes shift and his smile fall. Upon seeing the twinned hands his eyes narrowed.

"Hands off my child."

Stark and the mischievousness God glared at one another as Thor placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Calm yourself brother. He means our child no harm. I think he is actually quite a good suitor."

Tony blinked his anger disappearing for a moment to be replaced with shock. "Do you really?"

"Suitor!?" Both Steve and Loki shouted simultaneously.

Thor frowned confused, "Are you not courting him, Steven?"

Loki's head jerked in the smaller blondes direction so quickly Tony was sure the man would have a kink in his neck if he was human. "Steven, is it true?"

Steve looked to the two expecting Gods. "I...ummm." he turned and looked at smiling genius next to him. He frowned. Tony looked like he was suddenly enjoying all of this a little too much.

"It's okay _darling, _your parents have to know sometime."

Steve noticed how the brunette shoot Loki a sly grin so Steve shot him a warning glare. "Tony, don't..." he warned.

Tony smile only grew. "Whatever do you mean? "

"Tony..." Steve said looking at Loki worried. The man looked like he was about to blow.

Steve let go of the genius's hand earning a hurt look from him. "There is nothing going on between us. "

Thor gave a disappointed look and Loki seemed to calm visibly. Loki smirked at the genius. Tony did not seem to mind the harsh look,in fact, the genius just smirked back with a new determined fire in his eyes. The small God took the moment to glide to The Captain's side.

"Child," Loki placed a hand gently on Steven's arm. The God hid his hurt when Steve tensed under his touch. "Please spend time with me. I wish to know you."

Stark grabbed a hold of the blondes other arm. "Sorry there, mama Loki, but he and I were in the middle of something."

Loki narrowed his eyes and grabbed the other arm. "Sorry to intrude," Loki spat not sounding sorry at all,"but I am his parent and I believe we need to bond."

"I think he can do that after he learns to adapt to this century."

That was it. Loki did not go through years of grief over the supposed lose of his child only to find him and have a _mortal_ stand in his way. "Now see here, you ...you tart!" A loud gasp could be heard from Steve and Thor. "You have been a pain in my side since the moment I arrived!"

"Well, you were kind of attacking the city at the moment."

"That is not what I meant."

"Oh? Then what do you mean?"

Loki tugged the Captain away from Tony "He is mine!"

Tony blinked startled and grabbed a hold of the Captain again. "Hey!"

"Enough! Both of you!" Thor walked over crossing his arms. "Brother let him go."

"Thor, it isn't fair!" He turned and grabbed his brother's arm with one hand and pointed to the captain with his free hand. "He is my child."

"He is mine too, brother. You will get your turn with him. Be patient."

Steve frowned looking back into the distraught eyes of his birth mother. The poor man looked as if he was about to come undone. Frowning, he turned to the smaller male, "Tony, he has a point. He's my parent. I can learn these things another time." He pulled his arm away gently to pat the genius on the shoulder. "Be sure to have some time ready for me when I get back. We can watch a movie together tonight."

Tony slowly let go slowly. "Well,...if that's what you want, Cap. "

He nodded. "I do for now. Don't worry I will be back."

"Splendid!" Loki cut in dragging the man away by his arm. "Thor grab his other arms and let's go."

"Very well, brother." Thor boomed grabbing a hold of the other arm to help carry the Captain out of the room.

The genius sighed once he was left alone. Picking up the game, he saved it for Steven. The man would cry if he knew his tiny pig had disappeared. This made the genius smile a little. He then looked around at the mess and frowned.

"He could have at least helped clean up first!"

* * *

Steve frowned as he was dragged out of the tower and down the street.

"You may go now, Thor."

Thor frowned. "You do not wish for me to accompany you?"

"Yes, now go. You spent time alone with him and now I wish to as well."

The look Thor gave would be one to rival the saddest puppy. Silently Steve was wishing Thor would do what he always did and not listen. He didn't want to be left alone with his 'mother' any time soon. Steve had a feeling Loki would be a little overbearing and by the way Loki kept pulling him closer every time he seemed to stray a little Steve knew it was true.

Thor looked at the two of them thinking it over before smiling. "Of course, brother! Splendid idea!"

Steve quietly shook his head, his eyes pleading with Thor. Loki just smiled as his ever unaware brother walked away without a care in the world. The farther Thor walked away the more Steve wanted to run after him screaming 'Don't leave me alone with this man!'. Steve had to stop himself. That kind of thinking was cruel and unfair. Maybe Loki would be a great mother...errm father? Anyway, it wasn't fair for him to judge too quickly. Forcefully he smiled at the taller male.

"So...Loki, what do you wanna do?"

"What did you call me?"

Steve frowned his shoulder slumping a little. "Loki?"

"That will not do. What do you call Thor?"

"Well, I call him Thor and I every time I do he won't answer until I call him father."

"So you call him father?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yes."

"Then call me mother."

"But-...are you okay with that?"

"Of course, as long as others know I am your parent."

"But, you're a guy."

"And?"

"Well, on Earth guys don't give birth so they aren't called mom."

Loki looked at him bewildered. "How odd."

Steve smiled tucking his hands in his pockets. "Tell me about it."

"Very well, call me mother anyway."

"Alright, if that's what you want."

"I do want that. I want it very much."

Steve smiled feeling a little awkward. "If it means that much to you I won't put up a fight with you like I do Thor."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Steve looked up thinking of how to word it. "before you guys came around and I found out what you were to me, I already had parents."

"The people who raised you here."

Steve nodded. "Yeah, I called them mom and dad. It's kind of weird calling Thor father, especially after I just met him. It was all so sudden. Calling him father made me feel like I was betraying my father in some way." Steve shook his head. "I know it sounds silly and-"

"Not silly."

"You don't think so?"

"No, I understand how you feel or how I would feel."

Steve tilted his head confused and Loki smiled taking his hand now. "Let's go for a walk, dearest."

The Captain nodded. "Alright, I know a great park we can walk to."

* * *

The two walked to the nearby park and sat down on the bench. Steve and Loki talked about everything. Where he grew up, what it was like in that time, his parents and his best friend. At one point the two started talking about art and did not stop until two hours later. Never in his life had Steven been able to talk to another about art so much. Steve and Loki talk and talked and talked until it was dark. As the sun went down Steve frowned.

"Looks like we need to head back."

Loki frowned. "Not really. Just because it is dark doesn't mean we have to leave."

"Yes, but I promised Tony we would watch those movies. Every time we go to spend time together Thor pulls me away. I don't want to go back on my promise."

Loki all but hissed when the man's name was mentioned. "Oh? I am sorry to hear that. Tell me, what do you think of this Anthony character?"

Steve blinked. "What do I think of Tony?"

Loki nodded and Steve smiled thinking it over. Loki's fist clenched. That fond smile Steven was sporting was not one for just a friend. The fact that his child might have feelings for the man made him see red. The blonde spoke unaware of Loki's inner turmoil.

"Well, he has a bad reputation, but I think most of its just talk. I know how he seems sometimes, but truth be told the man's actually really sweet and caring. All in all I think he is pretty swell."

Loki forced a smile. "Oh...you think he is swell?"

Steve nodded a light blush covering his face. "Yeah, he is pretty great."

"I thought he was just swell?"

Steve blinked. "Well, he is kind of both really." Steve stood offering his hand. "Are you ready to go?" Steve asked wanting to drop the subject all together.

Loki took the offering and grabbed his hand as he stood. "Yes, we wouldn't want to keep Anthony waiting."

Steve frowned not knowing if Loki really cared or not. It was sad to admit, but Steve was kind of afraid of Loki and Tony being in the same room together. After what happened earlier and the way Loki was acting now, Steve didn't think it would be much longer until the two would be in an all out brawl. Maybe he could find a way for the two to get along sooner or later.

Sighing he walked home holding his 'mother's' hand.

* * *

Tony tugged as hard as he possibly could on the blonde's arm.

"Let's go. The popcorn's getting cold!"

Steve chuckled and decided to let the brunette drag him along. "Alright, but I don't see how that's such a bad thing."

"Have you ever had cold popcorn?"

"Yes."

"Then you know how terrible it is!" The blonde just laughed as Tony pushed him on the couch and sat the over-sized bowl of popcorn on his lap. The smaller man then sat next to him. "Alright, now get ready for one of the cutest most sad movies you have ever seen."

Steve just smiled and placed his arm on the back of the couch. Unconsciously the brunette leaned into the taller man getting comfortable.

It was a cute scene to anyone else, but to Loki it was terrible. The small God stood in the doorway looking at the two in a mixture of hurt and anger. Quietly he turned only to bump into Thor.

"You twit!" Loki whispered harshly. "How many times do I have to tell you not to stand behind me without my knowing!"

Thor ignored him, smiling and whispered. "Is it not wonderful brother?"

"Yes, it is not wonderful at all."

Thor frowned. "But this is great news. Steven needs to court someone and I think Anthony shall be a great lover for him." Loki bristled at the word lover and as always Thor took no notice. "Did you not see how happy they were brother?" Loki looked up at his brother starting at him with an emotionless expression. Thor patted his brother's shoulder smiling, taking Loki's silence as a good answer. But if Thor only knew his brother he would know that his silence was not him admitting Thor was right; Loki's silence was a warning sign that the wheels in his head were turning and a new plan was forming.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry it took so long again...Anyways. Thanks for reading and stay safe guys. **


	6. Here it comes

**SOooooooo so so so so so sorry this was late guys T^T I hope you can forgive me. Oh and Merry Christmas to all! My Christmas was awesome and I hope yours was as well. Anyway! On we go**

**Warnings: AU, Mpreg and yaoi.**

**Do not own avengers. **

* * *

Steve sighed picking up his shield. "Okay, let's try again."

Thor nodded looking determined. "I can do it this time."

"I am sure you can. I have faith in you."

"You have no idea how much those words mean to me. Especially coming from you, my son."

Steve faltered a little. "Yeah...you're welcome? Okay let's try again."

For the past couple of days the two had been working on Thor's dodging skills. The man was strong enough to take a hit, but that didn't mean he had to. Steve had noticed it when they were on one of there away missions. Thor would take hits then barrel through to destroy whatever was attacking him. It was a good battle plan for someone as indestructible as Thor, but kind of hard to watch. Steve had suggested training him how to dodge better and Thor, always wanting to be near Steven, agreed instantly.

The first time they practiced the Captain had thrown his shield. Thor was ready to block it with his hammer, but didn't expect it to bounce back. That day ended with a bloody nose and an amused Loki.

Loki had taken to watching the two practice. He had said it was to watch him get hit, but Steve knew the real reason. Loki was what Clint called an 'Extreme Mother Hen". He was always a step behind Steven. One time he had even been there with a box of tissues after he sneezed. The only reason Loki was really there was to make sure his child was safe. The Captain shook his head. Well, he could never say he wasn't loved.

Steve started out by throwing his shield at the wall, making it bounce to Thor's left. Thor's eyes narrowed as he swung his hammer. The shield bounced backed and Thor swung again barley stopping it this time. The shield was bouncing back faster and Thor was becoming more panicked. Eventually, the Thunder God decided to put an end to it and threw the hammer. The hammer made contact with the shield and Thor smiled. His smile fell once he saw his hammer keep going.

Steve barely had time to bat an eye when his shield collided into his chest. He fell, landing on his back blinking. It had hurt a lot, being hit with both his shield and hammer, he was sure if Thor had been throwing at his hardest there would be in imprint of him in the wall.

Steve's voice was strangled as he quietly said, "Ow..."

Loki ran to his child in a panic. "THOR! You idiot!" The small God struggled to pick up the hammer that lay in the middle of the shield. "Get this off of him, you twit!"

Thor took a moment to realize what he had done before he started to run over to them.

Steve frowned and propped himself up with his elbows, sitting up slightly."No guys it's okay. I am fine, really." As the Captain sat up the shield slid off of him as did the hammer. He groaned as he stood and again when he leaned down picking up his shield and Thor's hammer. Of course he failed to notice both Thor and Loki's astonished looks. He handed the hammer to Thor who took it from him slowly. He stood there a moment his shock wearing off before bursting into laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, my son." And with that he hugged the good Captain tightly.

The hug only stopped when Steven begged for air.

* * *

"You lifted the hammer?!" Clint yelled at the top of his lungs. "That is not fair at all!"

"How is it not fair?" Bruce asked looking at the arched confused.

Clint sighed. "I have been trying to lift that paper weight forever and he just scoops it up off the ground."

Steve frowned. "Sorry, Clint."

Tony rolled his eyes "Don't apologize to him. He is just jealous."

"What is the big deal about lifting it? It's actually not that heavy."

Tony sighed. "Sometimes I wonder how you and Thor are related, but then I see the both of you being totally oblivious and then go "Oh there it is!" "

Steve frowned causing the brunette to laugh at him.

The archer was still caught up in his own self loathing. "I still can't believe it! Ugh...this is so unfair! I need a drink."

"Great idea!" Tony cut in, " we should all go out tonight."

The redheaded assassin shrugged."I don't see any harm in a couple drinks."

"Alright!" an over excited Tony Stark yelled."Bruce, you in?"

The doctor shrugged. "I don't see why not."

Stark smiled before he looked over to the Captain. "You in too or do you have to ask your mom first?"

Steve immediately frowned. He knew Stark was just pushing his buttons like he always did but this time it struck a chord with him. Loki had been overprotective and Steve could handle that part. He knew the small God worried because he cared. But lately some things had been getting on the blonde soldiers nerves. Quite recently Loki seemed to have developed the need to know where Steve was at all times. If he went off without telling his 'mother' Loki would become furious, especially if he went off with Tony. Loki would scowl and drag Steve away by the ear like a three year old. The small God would drag him to his 'father' and yell things like 'your child took off again without telling!' or 'You will never guess what your son did again!'. Loki would always expect Thor to punish him some way and Thor would always act like he was going to until the small God walked out of the room then the two would just sit and watch t.v.

Stark smirked sensing Steve's inner turmoil. Steve sighed and nodded. "I'm in."

And with that Clint was running out the door chanting a mantra in a sing song voice "I'm drinking with Captain America~I'm drinking with Captain America~" Tony laughed and joined in.

Steve could only sigh.

* * *

Loki sighed as he put down another Midgardian book. It was the third one he had read in the past two hours. He was trying to understand his child by reading books from his time. The slang his child used sometimes was rather confusing. Some of the books cleared it up if only a little. Standing up the Raven haired God frowned.

"Thor, how long are you going to stand there."

Thor peeked his head in the doorway slowly. "I was waiting for a good time."

"So you stand there for to hours?"

At Thor's nod Loki smiled. "You can be so simple sometimes."

Thor chuckled despite the insult. "I have missed your smile."

Loki crossed his arms and shrugged, "It's not like I stopped smiling."

"But you did...when the child was lost you stopped showing emotion all together. I thought I had lost you for good and now to see you smiling again I am both overjoyed and jealous."

Loki raised a brow. "Jealous."

"Yes. I adore our child more than anything, but I am jealous at how his presence alone makes you happy. He succeeded in doing something I could not. He brought the real you back again."

Loki scoffed. "I was never gone. I admit I was a bit lost, but I was never gone."

"To me you were."

Loki sighed looking at the ground a moment. He surprised himself with what he said next. "I am sorry."

Thor blinked taken back. "Whatever for?"

"For being so cruel to you."

"I am sorry, Loki, but I do not understand."

The small God sighed again. "After we lost him...I was cold to you. I blamed you for it all when it wasn't your fault. Father was the one who took him from me not you."

"Yes, but you were right. I should have stood up to him. I should have stopped him before he-"

"I was cruel to you and expected you to love me regardless."

"I did and I-"

"I shouldn't have been surprised you ran into the arms of another."

"Loki-"

"After the way I treated you."

"Brother listen-"

"I hope you two are happy with one another and I-"

"Enough!"

Loki jumped a little startled by his brother.

"I was never with her. "

"Thor I saw you kiss her."

"I kissed her goodbye. Goodbye forever."

"What?..."

"I couldn't do it. No matter how much I thought I could I couldn't let you go."

Loki stayed silent as Thor continued.

"We had everything and I could not throw it away. You may not love me the way I love you, but I am willing to wait until you do."

"And what if that never happens?" Loki asked walking until he was in front of his brother.

Thor flinched. "I...will still wait."

Loki smiled. "I assure you, you will not have to wait long."

Thor blinked looking down at his brother. "What do you mea-"

Loki silenced him with a kiss.

That one kiss turned into two then three and the last thing Loki remembers is his brother carrying him to his bed chamber.

* * *

Steve sighed as he was pulled to the dance floor. At first they all went to a simple bar. After two hours that simply wasn't enough for Clint and Tony. The two had begged to go downtown to the new dance club. Steve was surprised when Banner had wanted to go too and even more surprised when Natasha gave in. And now here he was pulling pulled by Tony. He could stop the male from pulling him. All he had to do was stand still and the other male wouldn't be able to made him budge. So in a way he was letting the other male pull him.

"I really don't know how to dance!"

"And you think these people do!? Look around you Cap!"

Steve didn't really want to look around him. What the today's society called dancing was actually people grinding against one another. Everywhere he looked someone was humping someone. Needless to say Steve kept his head down.

"Oh come on! You are a hundred years old!"

"I am not! ...I am close but I am not a hundred."

"Anyway you don't need to be so bashful. Come on, Cap look at me."

He looked up at the genius. Tony smiled. "That's a good Captain. Now, come along."

"I am not doing what those people are doing."

"But why not? You have to be a little bit tipsy. Come on. Do something wild and blame it on the alcohol!"

"I can't get drunk."

"What?..."

"The serum prevents me from getting drunk."

The playboy threw his hands in the air in annoyance. "Well, there goes my plan!"

Steve blinked. "What?"

"Nothing." Tony said quickly " Are you hungry?"

"Always."

"Then let's get some grub."

* * *

Steve felt terrible for leaving everyone behind like that, but Tony assured him it was okay. To ease Steve's worry Tony had told Happy to stay in front of the club for the others and they would walk to the nearest diner. It didn't help.

"Seriously, Cap they won't care."

Steve frowned a moment before asking, "Why do you do that?"

Tony blinked looking up at the taller male. "Do what?"

"You call me all these nicknames but never my real name."

"Would you like me to call you your real name?"

"Yes, I would actually."

"Fine...Steve. What's a matter? Don't like the names I gave you?"

"No. I don't."

"Well, get over it Spangles because I am just going to keep calling you by them"

Steve shook his head and smiled. "I know. There is no stopping you once you have made up your mind."

"Oh? And you know me so well?"

"No! That's not what I meant." he sighed, "It's just from what I have seen it's hard to get you to listen once you have made up your mind."

"Captain, I was joking. Don't take everything to heart." He patted his shoulder. "I promise one day I will make an alcohol so strong that even you will get drunk and then Captain America will finally be able to let lose."

"...thank you?"

"No need to thank me. I am a hero first ya know."

Steve laughed. Come to think of it he laughed a lot that night and it was mostly because of the small genius. The feelings the other male gave him were odd. Odd because they were new and scary. He slightly wondered if he should stop feeling this way and then he wondered if it were even possible to stop. The way these feelings made him happy why would he even want to stop?

"Come on!" Tony yelled and tugged on his hand again. "We need to feed you!"

Steve laughed and let tony pull him again.

* * *

"He is gone!" Loki yelled as he paced the living room. "And I bet you anything that...that harlot took him!"

"Would you please stop referring to the man of iron in such a way."

"How can you defend him? He looks at our child as if he is a piece of meat!"

"Loki, my love, he does no such thing."

"He does too! I cannot believe I let him get away with our child."

"He will be back soon. Our son is probably the strongest being on this planet. He has nothing to fear."

"And if the green one loses control? Does he have to not fear him?"

"Banner is a friend. He would not hurt Steven."

"I worry, you know this."

Thor laughed and leaned down giving him a peck on the cheek. "What parent does not worry? Please calm yourself."

Loki sighed relaxing a bit. "You are right. Perhaps I will wait for him?"

Thor sighed but nodded. "Do not wait long. I am expecting you in bed."

"And I will be there just let me wait a while."

Thor nodded giving into his brothers wishes like he always did and walking off to his room to rest. Loki paced the living room thinking of all the terrible things he would do to the 'genius' if his child was harmed.

Loki stayed up an extra two hours until it was now officially three a.m in Midgard.

Loki was now beyond furious.

He was about to go out looking when he heard people entering the room laughing. Loki looked to see who it was. There was the green one and the two assassins. He waited a moment longer. His child and the iron man had yet to walk through the door.

"Bird man." Loki said to Clint. "Where is my child?"

Clint laughed. "Your baby boy is with Stark...probably becoming a man."

Loki gaped. The world was going to pay. He would make every single one of them suffer. He would-

At that moment Steve and Tony walked through the door. Each had on their own secret smile. Loki let out a sigh of relief as he walked over to his son.

"I need to speak with you Steven."

Steve sighed making Loki blink. Since when did his child sigh at him? Oh he was going to get a stern talking to. Steve continued to ignore his mother and looked at Tony. "I had fun tonight. Let's do it again sometime."

Loki grabbed him by the arm "Yes, yes, you had fun now I must speak with you." He tugged on his arm only to have Steve stay in place.

He was refusing to follow his parent. He was disobeying him. Loki scowled.

"Of course, Steve."

Loki froze. When did the Iron man start calling him by his first name...he did not like this. Loki tugged harder making Steve roll his eyes. Loki gritted his teeth. His own child rolled his eyes at him! He was through playing around. Using his Godly strength he pulled the Captain away. Once they were in Steve's room Loki let go and crossed his arms.

Steve sighed. "I know what you are going to say and I am sorry. I didn't mean to stay out this late it's just that Tony and the other wanted to go have fun."

Loki stood there a moment. "And what made you think you could stay out so late?"

"I am an adult."

"Since when!?"

"Since I turned eighteen."

Loki scoffed. "You are barely an adult. On our planet you are still considered a child."

"Well, we are aren't your planet though."

Loki frowned. "I do not care. I am your parent and you shall listen."

Steve sighed. "Loki-"

"Mother! How many times do I have to tell you to call me mother. You have one more time to mess up and you are in trouble. I am beginning to think you are doing this on purpose!"

Steve sighed tired of it all. "You aren't my mother!"

"I am too!"

"Not in the way you want to be."

"What? Explain yourself."

"You are trying to be the parent who raised me. The parents who raised me are dead and I am sorry Loki, but like it or not I am a adult now. I don't have to listen to you. You can be my friend, but to me the people who found me and took care of me are my parents."

Loki was silent as he walked over to him. "You should think twice about what you say 'boy'." Steve flinched a little. Loki continued. "I have gone through a literal hell because of you. " Loki smirked sending a shiver down the Captain's spine. "You say your're all grown up now?" Loki laughed. "Well, then we will just have to fix that now won't we?"

* * *

**So sorry this took so long. A lot of stuff has happened and I could not write. This hasn't been checked so there is probably a lot of grammar and punctuation mistakes. Sorry T^T I will go over it later and try to fix it.**

**Stay safe!**


End file.
